Do you Care?
by Black-Midnight-Soul
Summary: (pg13 for minor lang. and mussy stuff) Gin's liked harry as far back as she can remember. Now, he seems to notice her, but is it for the right reason? Gin's going though all the emoitions of a teeage girl. Eating disorders, Socail Standing, Family Problem
1. Chapter One

**(IMPORTANT: it has been brought to my attention, that I made an error in my first wording of this. To anyone one who read the comment, and was offended by it, it was not meant to offend anyone, only to make a point. I have re- worded it, and I would like to sent a thank you to Lady Laughing Owl who rocks, and brought this to my attention. If at anytime you feel offended by anything I write, please don't be afraid to send me a review saying so. I will always be willing to change it when you make a good point. Thank you,)**  
  
Alrightly, so I'm write two fan fictions at one time- go me:P this is my second Harry Potter Fiction, and my second Harry/Ginny fiction. Umm yea, I don't know if I'll have Ron/ Hermione, or not- prolly will, just because it's funny. Please Review! Bad comments are allowed, but please don't flame for the shake of flaming, eg; your story so dumb! You suck so much! Why would you make something so shitty?! Give me a reason why you think is shitty, and dumb. Please forgive my spelling and grammar I'm not very good at either of those things.  
  
** NOTE: I'm re-doing all the chapters, and useing a new program. please, stand by**  
  
Disclaimer: All charters belong to JK Rolling- not me. As much as I may wish.  
  
**Chapter One-Ginny's POV**  
  
I stared blankly at my breakfast. I didn't eat anything, just sort of pushed it around my plate. No one seemed to notice, not that anyone noticing was anything new. I looked up around the table, Fred and George where talking about there newest product, it was a 'party in a can,' they called it. Apparently when you opened the can streamers and such popped out- mum was just happy to hear that this was not created for pranking someone. Ron was talking with Dad about muggles. I sighed, and pushed my plate away, "Thanks, it was good," I said, before anyone could notice I didn't eat anything. I heard mom say something as I walked up the stairs, but I pretended I couldn't hear her. That's easy to do, because she's normally busy with the boy.  
  
I opened my bed room door, and sat on my bed. Harry was coming tonight. Mum said she received and owl from Dumbledore saying Harry could come, and Harry fully agreed. In order to keep things as normal as possible around his aunt and uncle, they where driving this time, and only Ron was going to the house. I stood up, and looked into the mirror- I had changed over the last year-hell; I had changed over the past month. Mum recon's I grew four inches just in the last month making me about 5'8 now, almost as tall as Ron, and he's the tallest in the house. That's saying something when you live with four guys. I've also started experimenting with my hair, instead of just leaving it down.  
  
"Ginny, dear- can we talk?" I looked to the door, and saw mum standing there.  
  
"Sure, mum, come on in," I smiled. She came in, and closed the door behind her. Bad sign. She quietly sat on my bed. She looked me over, and stared at me for about a minute before she said anything- I felt a lecture coming on.  
  
"Ginny dear, I'm worried about you. You didn't eat your breakfast, you've become very quite, you seem sad," I felt a sad smile form on my face. Mum was right, as always. I had been very quite lately, and I wasn't eating as much. It was nothing big, just didn't feel like eating. As far back as I can remember I've always been the odd one out in my house- mostly because I'm the only girl.  
  
"Mum, I'm fine," I tried to reassure her. Truth was, I was okay- or I mean, I thought I was. I guess the whole being ignored thing was starting to get to me a little, but yea know, school would be starting, Harry and Hermione where both coming, everything was going to be fine.  
  
"I," she just stopped, and looked me over, "I'm just worried about you, dear, that's all,"  
  
"No need. I'm just no hungry, but I'll get something later- I promise," I swore, sitting down next to my mum, "I've just had a lot on my mind lately, that's all. I am going into my sixth year after all. It's this year I start the path for the rest of my life," I looked at mum, and she smiled at me. She sighed in defeat, and stood up.  
  
"If you need to talk, you know where I am,"  
  
"I know mum, I know," she opened the door and left, closing it behind her. I walked over to my window and opened it. The weather was beautiful. I popped my head out, and let hair fly in the wind- it was a beautiful day to go for a flight.  
  
"Hey, Gin," I brought my head back in, and looked at my door. I could tell by the voice that it was defiantly Ron.  
  
"Hey, Ron- what's up?" I asked, sweetly.  
  
"Where going to pick up Harry, mum wanted to know if you where coming," I looked back out my window and smiled.  
  
"It's a beautiful day- why not?" I said, "When we leaving?"  
  
"About fifteen minutes,"  
  
"Alright, I'll be ready," he nodded, and closed my door. I was pitiful, even after knowing Harry for five years; I still had problems talking about him. At lest when other people where also around us I did, but when it was just the two of us I had no problem. Not this year though, oh no- I wasn't going to be the shy little Ginny everyone knew and ignored, I was going to speak up and be heard. I looked into the mirror again, and smiled. I had gotten a tan spending so much time out in the sun. I was wearing a white tank top, and blue shorts. My hair was half tied up in a messy bun, with two streaks down either side of my face. I walked over to my closet and pulled out a pair of blue flip-flop sandals. I checked my make-up, and quickly headed out the door.  
  
"Ginny, you ready?" Dad's voice asked. It looked like it was just Ron, Dad and me going to get Harry. The twins had left for work, and mum was reading in a corner, sending odd comments to the two kittening needles making a scarf.  
  
"Yea, ready dad, let's go," I grabbed my black purse and threw it over my shoulder. Ron made a grunting noise. I knew he found it very, muggle I believe his word was, that I carried a purse- but it made me fit in more in there neighbourhoods, and pulse it was some where to hold all my stuff. We jumped into the black convertible that dad got from work, on the terms that, 'he needed to research how it worked,' which was a load of crap- he just liked the car. Ron sat in the front with dad, and I sat in the back. The drive to Surrey was about an hour, but it was fun anyways- much better then the floo powder incident before- the thought of which, still made me laugh ever time I remember.  
  
"Where just about there," dad said, as we pulled on to a small street- for the third time.  
  
"Do you have any idea where we are going?" I asked, as I leaned forward in-between the two seats.  
  
"I'm sure it's around here somewhere," he answered, as Ron moaned. It was the third time we had gone down this road, and the third time Ron tired to point out private drive. I noticed, but Dad didn't, it was cruel, but I laughed anyways.  
  
"DAD!" Ron yelled.  
  
"What?!" Dad answered, a little surprised by Ron's yelling.  
  
"For the third flippin' time, we just pasted Private Drive!"  
  
"Oh," Dad said quietly, pulling into someone's drive way, and turned the car around. When we got to the house, I decide to get out with Ron. He looked at me strangely but didn't tell me to go back.  
  
He rang the door bell, and the two of us stood there, waiting. A short, fat, brunet answered the door (AN: alright, I know it the books, he's a blond, but in the movies he's a burnet, so I'm just going to go with that- also, like in the movies, Ginny has blue eyes) The fat boy stared at me- well, more like at my chest. I noticed it must have been Dudley, Harry's cousin. Ron cleared his throat, as he noticed what the boy was doing, "Can I help you?" the boy asked, trying to stare Ron down.  
  
"Yes, in fact you can-" I slightly kicked Ron and gave a short giggle, "You could get Harry," he said, his fists clenched.  
  
"No one here with that name," he said shortly.  
  
"Please," I said sweetly. My voice was so girly, I disgusted even myself, "We really need to talk to him," I batted my eye lashes, and slightly bit my lower lip. He blushed, and slowly nodded.  
  
"Well alright, you can see the criminal," Dudley said, "I'll go get the runt," as Dudley turned around, my expression became one of total disgust,  
  
"I can't believe I had to do that," I sneered.  
  
"I can't believe he looked at you like that- you should have let me-"  
  
"Ron," I cut him off, "Let's just get Harry and get out of here," Harry fallowed Dudley from upstairs. He was a lot taller then I remember, and a lot more built. His hair was a mess, and his glasses where lop sided. He was wearing black dress pants, a white oxford shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow, and the top two buttons undone, well his tie was loosely tied.  
  
"Is this the man you're looking for?" Dudley asked, "because I'm much more interesting them him,"  
  
"Bugger off, Dudley," Harry hissed. I noticed Harry had become much taller then Dudley, and most likely stronger, which didn't seem to make Dudley very happy. He narrowed his eyes, but left anyways. Harry leaned on the door frame, and smiled at us, "Jesus, am I glad to see you- I was ready to loose what marble's I had left," I did it without even noticing- my arm reached up, and fixed his glasses. They both looked at me strange, but I kept my cool, and didn't brush.  
  
"Sorry," I said, "That was really bugging me," Harry snorted, and nodded.  
  
"Hadn't even noticed," Ron coughed and Harry stood up, "Right, so I'll go grab my trunk, come on in," Ron and I stepped inside, as Harry closed the door behind us. He and Ron went up stairs to get Harry's stuff, leaving me with that rat Dudley stocking me from around the corner.  
  
"So you're one of them," there was a strong influence on the word 'them,' as Dudley came out of hiding. I raised an eyebrow at him, but didn't answer.  
  
"And if I am?" I asked, as he walked towards me.  
  
"Well then, I'd do my best to convince you to give up that horrible stuff, and live here, with me," he gave a sheepish grin; I merely looked at him like he was dirty rag.  
  
"Now why would I want to go doing that?" I crossed my arms, but he keep staring at my chest, "My face is up here," I said coldly, "Listen to me you pug faced rat, you may be short, but I know-,"  
  
"DUDLEY!" Harry's cold voice echoed. Dudley turned around, and squeeked.  
  
"Nice, Gin," Ron said. Harry's eyes where dark, a shade of green I never knew existed. Harry didn't even pick up his trunk, just walked down the stairs slowly, well his cloak, which he had put on in his room, flowed out behind him. He was advancing on Dudley, who was turning an amusing colour of white. Harry stopped around a millimetre away from Dudley's face.  
  
"Don't look at her, touch her, or even think about her," Harry hissed. Considering I still had a large crush on Harry, I knew I had to be about as red as a tomato. Dudley threw his arms up in fear, and slowly walked backwards./br  
  
"No, Harry- it, it wasn't like that, see- it was,"  
  
"Was what?" Dudley reached a wall. He began to panic. Low though, Harry had never laid a finger on Dudley, his hight had scared Dudley. Dudley had done a lot of mean things to Harry in the past, and Dudley had a good feeling that those things where going to come up and bite him in the ass. Dudley stammered some poor excuse, and ran like a bat out of hell, "Sorry about that, Gin," Harry said turning back to me. Ron had slowly made his way to the bottom of the stairs, carrying Headwigs's cage.  
  
Dudley could be seen poking his head out from the kitchen. Harry pulled out his wand from his cloak, and Dudley shirked, running the other way. Harry looked at the kitchen, and shock his head "Accio trunk," he said, as it floated down the stairs, and landed in front of him. I watched Harry put his wand away, and pick up his trunk. Never in my life have I even seen Harry act like that- to anyone, except maybe Tom Riddle. I shivered as the name rang though my head.  
  
"Come on, Ginny," Ron said, fallowing Harry out of the house. I nodded and fallowed. I couldn't figure out why Harry had been so defensive, I mean, Ron I would have understood, but Harry looked like he was ready to kill. Shrugging, I got into the back seat of the car. Ron jumped in the front, as Harry loaded his school trunk into the trunk of the car. I buckled my seat belt, as Harry jumped in the back with me.  
  
"Here we go," Dad said, pulling the car into reverse, for the hour drive back home.


	2. Chapter Two

**Re-Done**  
  
Okays, so I didn't say this before, just so you know, this is not a continuation of my other story, it's a new one. Oh and not ever chapter will be POV (point of view). R&R PLEASE!  
  
**Chapter Two: Harry's POV  
**  
I sat staring at the empty restaurant. I was forced to get a job in order to live at privet drive. It wasn't that bad though, it kept me out of the house, and it put some money in my pocket. I had got a job as a bar back at a local pub, the tips are good, and on Monday's the place is dead. I looked a mess, is was now about four in the morning, and me and Paul, the other bar back, had to do inventory. I doubted I would get home till six in the morning, which really sucked because I was getting picked up around nine tomorrow- wait; I was getting picked up around nice, this morning. I yawned, and Paul gave a short laugh.  
  
"Last day on the job, mate- what's got you down?" I laughed. I had told my manager that I wasn't going to be back until this time next year because of school stuff. Bill, that's my manager, not having a formal education himself, didn't want to press anything because he seemed to envy me almost.  
  
"Tried," I lied. Leaning back, ageist the bar, I moaned "I can't believe where only half way done," flipping the page on my clip boar, and writing down how many of each mixer I saw.  
  
"Just leave then, mate," Paul suggested.  
  
"I wouldn't do that to you," I smiled, and kept writing. It felt weird to hold a pen, and it made his writing look even weirder. With quills, it always looks formal, and fancy, and one spot was always thicker then the others, but this was all one even width, and it looked rather funny.  
  
"Used to a quill or something?" Paul joked, looking at my writing. I forced a fake laugh, wondering if I should say yes- just to see if he believe me, but decide ageist it.  
  
"Smart ass," I said, smacking him in the back. The next two hour went by rather silent. As we finally began to reach the end of if, we where both falling asleep where we where standing.  
  
"Alright mate, you locking up or am I?" he asked.  
  
"I will," I answered, shortly, "In fact, you can leave if you want. The tills are already locked, I got to go to the bathroom," Paul nodded, I fallowed him to the front door, and closed it behind him. I locked it all up, and made my way to the back. I took a look around kitchen. Here we where forced to dress in black pants, white oxford, and a tie. Wasn't that bad, I mean, considering I wear a uniform, I'm used to it.  
  
I made my way into the back, and pre-locked the back door, so it could only be opened from the inside without a key. It leads into a small and dark alley- which was exactly what I needed. See, now that I was going into my final year I was allowed to use magic as I wanted. This was rather useful on account I didn't have a car, I just Disapparate between work and home.  
As I made sure no one was around, I walked into the back of the alley- and just Disapparated. It was a fast and easy way to get back. As I appeared in my bed room, I noticed Dudley was sitting on my bed. He looked at me, jaw dropped, in total shock, "I thought you weren't allowed to use magic outside of school?" he hissed. Dudley thought he was going to get me in trouble, but the smug look on my face made him think./br  
  
"That's only till a student's final year, and this is my final year, so I can use magic when ever I want," Dudley's eye's where huge, and he got up to run, but I stopped him, "Why where you in my room?" I asked, to tired to really fight with him- I just wanted an answer.  
  
"Wa-waiting for y-you," he answered, pale as a ghost.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Be-because I knew you had been using magic to ge-get ho-home, I-I just did-didn't kn-know you could u-use it," I shrugged, and moved out his way. He ran like a bat out of hell out of my room- even managed to close the door behind him. I yawned, and collapsed on my bed- in about four hours, I'd be free of this place. Yes, I would be free- maybe forever, depending if Dumbledore let's me get my own place.  
  
Someone knocked on the door, and I pretended that I didn't hear. The door opened slowly, and then someone turned on the lights. I moaned, and pulled my pillow over my head.  
  
"Harry," a slightly scared voice said. It was obviously Dudley. I moaned again, and rolled over to face him.  
  
"What do you want?" I demanded.  
  
"Sorry to disturbed you- but there's people here to see you," I pulled my head from out of underneath my pillow, looking him in the eye. He actually looked scared, something I hadn't seen in a long time.  
  
"If you're kidding I swear to god, I'm going to kill you," I was soar everywhere, and tired to the extreme. I'm sure I heard him make a short sequencing noise, as I pulled myself out of bed. Grabbing my glasses, I put them one, noticing they where side ways, but I didn't do anything about it.  
  
"Th-this way," he stammered, leading me down the stairs. Ginny and Ron where standing there. Ron was wearing his normal worn out jeans, and black t-shirt, but Ginny... her cloths where new.  
  
"Is this the man you're looking for?" Dudley asked, "because I'm much more interesting them him,"  
  
"Bugger off, Dudley," I hissed. I noticed Ginny had grown quite a bit, she was almost as tall as Ron. Dudley narrowed his eyes, but left anyways. I leaned on the door frame, and smiled, "Jesus, am I glad to see you- I was ready to loose what marble's I had left," I joked. Ginny reached up, and fixed my glasses. I paused for a minute, not really sure what to say, and just stared at her.  
  
"Sorry," Ginny said, "That was really bugging me," I gave a short, snort laugh, and nodded. Truth was, it bugged me to, but I was just too lazy to fix it. But when she came near me, I got this strange feeling inside. I shock it off fast though. "Hadn't even noticed," I lied. Ron coughed and I stood up straight, "Right, so I'll go grab my trunk, come on in," Ron and Ginny stepped inside, and I closed the door behind them. Ron and I went up stairs to get my stuff.  
As we got into my room, Headwig hooted.  
  
"What's with your cousin? I thought he liked to beat the crap out of you?" Ron asked- leave it to him to get right to the point.  
  
"He recently learned I'm aloud to just magic when I want," I commented, putting a picture of my parents in my trunk, and closed the top. I noticed I forgot one of my cloaks, so I just put it on. I grabbed my wand of the dresser when I had put it the night before, and put it in my pocket.  
  
"My face is up here," I heard Ginny say coldly, Listen to me you pug faced rat, you may be short, but I know-,"  
  
"DUDLEY!" My cold voice echoed. Dudley turned around, and squeeked. I heard Ron laughing, Gin had burned him bad. I wanted to laugh, but this anger grew up inside me, like nothing before.  
  
"Nice, Gin," Ron said, as I dropped my trunk. I walked down the stairs slowly; I could feel my cloak flowing behind me. As I reached the bottom, I began to advance on Dudley, who was turning very pale. I stopped about a millimetre away from his face "Don't look at her, touch her, or even think about her," I hissed. I didn't really know why I was over reacting. I could have just told him to leave, but no- I wanted to kill him. This seemed more like Ron's job, but Ron was in total shock- he just stood there, holding Headwig's cage. Dudley threw his arms up in fear, and slowly walked backwards.  
  
"No, Harry- it, it wasn't like that, see- it was,"  
  
"Was what?" Dudley reached a wall. He began to panic. Dudley had done a lot of evil things to me in the past, and Dudley had a good feeling that those things where going to come up and bite him in the ass. Dudley stammered some poor excuse, and ran like a bat out of hell, "Sorry about that, Gin," I said turning back to her. I didn't even notice that Ron had slowly made his way to the bottom of the steps, still holding Headwig's cage.  
  
I pulled out his wand from my cloak, and someone yelped- I guess Dudley hide in the kitchen. I shock my head, and looked to the stop of the stairs "Accio trunk," I said, as it floating down the stairs, and stopped infront of me. I put my wand away, and pick up my trunk. I don't think I've ever lost my temper so easily.  
  
"Come on, Ginny," I heard Ron say, as they fallowed me out of the house. Ginny got into the back seat of the car, well Ron jumped in the front. I put my trunk in the trunk of the car, and jumped in the back with Ginny.  
  
"Here we go," Mr. Weasley said, as we pulled out of the drive way. The wind felt nice though my hair. We where out on the country roads in no time, and I knew for a fact Mr. Weasley was speeding. Ginny though her hands up in the air, and laughed. I joined in, knowing we weren't far from the burrow now. Ginny's hair flew in the wind, the sun reflected off it, making it shimmer. 


	3. Chapter Three

Re-Done  
  
Wow, its time for chapter 3! Reviews always enjoyed- really, don't be shy ;) Anyways, okay, this chapter isn't a POV, so it will change from thought to thought- enjoy!  
  
**Chapter Three**  
  
They pulled into the burrow a little while latter. Mrs. Weasley ran out of the house to greet them. When Harry got out she just about died, "Well, you've grown, haven't you?" she said, now looking up at Harry, who began to blush a little. Harry let out a short, nervous laugh as Ginny patted him on the back,   
"Relax," Ginny said, looking into his deep green eyes, "She's been this way about everyone,"  
  
"Yea, Fred thinks mum's just shrinking," George said, as he and Fred walked out of the house. Mrs. Weasley raised and eyebrow, but didn't look at the boys. Sighing, Mr Weasley got out of the car. Ginny's hand was still on Harry's back, low though neither of them noticed- or at lest, wanted to admit they did.  
  
"HARRY!" a happy voice yelled. Harry looked over to see Hermione running out of the house. She lunged at him, and Harry felt Ginny's hand leave his back, he looked out of the corner of his eye to see Ginny look at her feet, almost sad.  
  
"Hey, Hermione," Harry said, returning her hug. She pulled herself off, and looked at him in shock for a minute.  
  
"Holly, Harry- you've really grown!" she said- even Hermione was looking up him now. He let out a short laugh, placed his hand on the back of his neck, shyly.  
  
"Yes, well you know how it is-"  
  
"Just like his father," Mr. Weasley's voice cut Harry off. Harry's hand dropped, and blush vanished from his face. His father. James Potter, Harry froze, at the sad look on Mrs. Weasley's face, but Mr. Weasley smiled, "Yes, just like his father indeed. Always in trouble, and growing like there's no tomorrow," Harry hadn't known that Mr. Weasley went to school with his parents- still didn't know, but Harry didn't want to ask. Ginny seemed to be the only one how noticed that the subject was bothering Harry. She cleared her throat, and jabbed her dad in the ribs. Harry kept staring at the ground, quietly.   
  
"What was-" Mr. Weasley fussed, but Ginny just pointed to Harry, whose looks had now traveled to the fields. His expression was so cold, so alone; she knew horrible memories must have just been flooding though his head, "Oh, right," Mr. Weasley mumbled, "Right, so let's get your trunk out of the car Harry!"  
  
"What- oh right," Harry gave his head a shake, and walked over to the back of the car. Mr. Weasley opened it, and Harry pulled it out, without much effort.  
  
"Did you have a nice drive, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked, as Harry began to walk towards the house. Ginny, and Ron fallowed behind him, well Fred and George seemed per-occupied with a wrestling match. Mr. Weasley tried desperately to separate the two boys, but gave up after he almost got punched in the head.  
  
"Sorry dad," Fred said, as his father looked ready to blow at any second, "Didn't see you there"  
  
"You should know by now that being between me and Fred is a safety hazard," George pointed out, his father looked at him darkly, but seemed to give up. Mr. Weasley began to walk towards the house, and George lunched at Fred once again.  
Harry watched kept walking towards the door, he hadn't even noticed Mrs. Weasley had said anything- his mind seemed to be running back to the picture in his trunk- the one of his parents, spinning and dance in a local city square. Harry closed his eyes, as the picture began to play in his head. A hand rested itself on Harry's shoulder. Harry opened his eyes quickly to see Mrs. Weasley looking up at him, "Are you alright, dear?" she asked, concerned about Harry.  
  
"Oh, yes, I'm fine," he lied. Harry gave a fake smile, "Just a little tired. Didn't get much sleep last night, working ad all,"  
  
"Work?" Ron asked, confused, "Did they make you get a job?" Harry knew Ron was talking about his Aunt and Uncle. Harry only nodded, looking toward the Burrow. They reached the steps and Mrs. Weasley held the door for everyone. Ron went in, then Hermione, then Harry, and then Ginny. Mr and Mrs Weasley stayed outside, obvious to watch Fred and George, make sure neither of them got hurt, "Alright Harry, you'll be sharing a room with me are normal. Hermione's with Ginny,"  
  
"Same old, same old," Harry joked, fallowing Ron up the stairs. The two laughed, and joked the whole way to Ron's room. Harry dropped his trunk, and sat on the spare bed, "How's your summer been?"  
  
"Not bad," Ron shrugged, "Interesting at the least,"  
  
"Interesting?" Harry had a feeling this was an understatement. Things at the Burrow where always interesting, Harry had a good feeling something big had com up, "Do tell," Harry smiled.  
  
"Oh no, I've promised to leave this to the girls,"  
  
Harry looked at him questioningly. He wasn't rely sure how much he trusted Ron, but he had a feeling that it was just his curiosity talking. He raised an eyebrow, and Ron laughed, "I'm not really sure I trust you," Harry joked.  
  
"Not trusting a Perfect?" Fred said, joking around. Harry and Ron looked to the door to see the twins standing in the doorway. George was laughing, but he was also looking towards the stairs, which gave Ron and Harry a very good feeling something was going to happen.  
There was a loud scream from the kitchen, and Fred and George broke into hysterics, "We- uh, got to go," Fred said, in-between laughs. The twin's Disapparated, leaving Ron and Harry both standing, wondering who screamed.  
  
"FRED! GEORGE!" Mrs. Weasley's voice screamed, "YOU TWO GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Ron looked to the door, and then to Harry.  
  
"Should I say anything?" Ron asked, half to himself  
  
"Well, someone should," Harry pointed out. Ron knew that if he said anything, he would most likely get blamed, but at the same time, he knew Harry was right.  
  
"Maybe I should,"  
  
"GET DOWN HERE BOYS!" this time it was Mr. Weasley's voice. Ron gulped, and began to walk towards the hall.  
  
"Good luck," Ginny's quiet voice cold be heard from the hall.  
  
"THERE GONE, MUM," Ron yelled.  
  
"You get down here, Ronald," Mrs. Weasley voice echoed a little.  
  
"Nice knowing you," Ron disappeared around the corner, well Heroine and Ginny slipped in the door.  
  
"Hey Harry," Hermione said. Ginny seemed distant, but she fallowed Hermione closely. Ginny held her arms closely to her stomach. Harry wanted to ask her if she was alright, but was reminded of Muggle Health class. Hermione on the other hand, didn't seem to notice. As much as sshe eemed worried about Ron, she obviously had big news- other wise; she wouldn't be smiling so much.  
  
"Hey Ginny, hey Hermione- what's the big news?" Harry asked, sitting down on his bed, crossing his arms, well Hermione and Ginny sat on Ron's bed. Ginny kept holding her stomach- and she looked so pale. Hermione began to tell Harry about the letter she got from Hogwarts, that she almost didn't get because of blah, blah, blah- something about locked windows. Harry just watched Ginny as she stared out the window blankly. She closed her eyes, and swayed a little.  
"Anyways, as it turned- I'm going to be head girl this year!" Hermione said, happily. This brought Harry back to reality, yet Ginny didn't seem as excited- she most likely already knew. All Ginny did was give a weak smile, and thumbs up, "Well Ginny, tell him your news!" Hermione added happily.  
  
"Ginny?" Harry asked, "Are you okay?" she closed her eyes, and almost feel off the bed, but Harry jumped up and caught her.  
"I'm sorry," she said, quietly, "Didn't get much sleep last night- must be catching up to me,"  
  
"Are you okay" Hermione said, panicked.  
  
p"Yea, I'm fine," she answered, Ginny tired to get up, but just seemed to fall the other way. Harry picked Ginny up off her feat and held her in s arms. She didn't resist much.  
  
"Harry, you take Ginny to bed, I'll get Mrs. Weasley" Hermione ordered.  
  
"No!" Ginny cried from Harry's arms, holding him tight, "You can't ell my mom. I'll-I'll get I trouble,"  
  
"But- Ginny," Hermione tried to retort, but Ginny shock her head.  
  
"Listen Hermione" Ginny said, sweetly, "I'm okay. Just didn't go to sleep when I was told to. I'll get some sleep, and then I'll be fine," Hermione nodded and Harry turned to take Ginny to her room. As he walked, Harry thought he saw something on her arms. Mark- white ones that looked at if someone attacked her.   
  
"Harry-" Ron's voice said quietly. He must have looked funny, walking towards Ginny's room- carrying Ginny, who now had her head rested on his chest.   
  
"Relax Ron," Hermione said, "Ginny's sick. Harry's just taking her to her room, so she can get some rest,"   
  
"Oh." Ron said, shortly, "Well then. I came to tell you in Lunch, so when every your ready, come on down,"   
  
"Let's just go Ron, Harry will be down in a few minutes," Hermione suggested, pointing to the stairs. Ron looked at her strangely but, nodded.   
  
"Alright then, meet us down there, Harry." Harry could be seen nodding, as he disappeared around the corner carrying Ginny.  
They got to her room, and Harry put her down lightly on her bed, and sat next to her, "Are you going to be okay alone?" he asked.  
  
"Yea, I'll be okay, thanks Harry," she said quietly, unable to meet his eyes.   
  
"Do you want me to bring you something to eat?"   
  
"No-" Harry looked at her oddly- she had answered so fast, "I-I'm not hungry,"   
  
"Alright..." Harry didn't really believe her, but didn't think there was anything he could do, so he nodded and stood up, "Get some rest," he ordered. Ginny gave a weak smile and nodded.  
When he left, Ginny began to cry. She was so hungry, but couldn't eat anything. A-n-y-t-h-i-n-g, at lest, no unless she wanted to loose weight. She had it planed. Apple in the morning, water in the day, and something small at night, well if she was forced to eat something she could always throw up later.  
  
Harry walked into the kitchen, and Mrs. Weasley ran over to him, "Is she alright?" she sounded so worried. Hermione gave a 1/2 smile that told Harry Hermione had told her what happened.   
  
"She's a little tired, but she'll be alright. Just needs to get some rest," she nodded, and patted Harry on the shoulder.   
  
"You're an angel, Harry. You really are," Harry smiled, and sat next to Hermione and Ron. Both of them stared at him, waiting to find out what happened, but Harry kept staring forward- he had this horrible feeling Ginny was hurting herself....

---------------------------------------------  
  
Yay, end of chapter three! starting to get into the emotional stuff and the sad stuff that's happening with Ginny. Suggestions? Ideas? Comments? Questions? Just review! Hope you liked!


	4. Chapter Four

Re-Done  
  
Sorry I didn't update sooner, my internet died on me. ANYWAYS- as we can see, we are just getting into Ginny's emotional problems. This is prolly gonna be the last chapter before they go to hogwarts, so don't worry. That's when everything shall be explained   
  
**Disclaimer: JK rolling owns this stuff- not me.  
**  
**Chapter Four: Ginny's POV  
**  
He held me tight, and made sure I was okay. I couldn't believe my eyes... _maybe Erika was wrong_. I looked over to my mirror and sighed, how could she be wrong? Harry's been here over a month- even celebrated his birthday, but he still hadn't asked me out. I know he must think of me as Ron's little sister. Or maybe a second Hermione. How did I let this crush get so far? So far, that I can't do one thing without thinking about him. The only problem to my perfect plan is that Harry's got a feeling something's wrong, so I've had to eat more now. That wont last long, as soon as I'm at Hogwarts, everything will be fine.  
I layed down on my bed and closed my eyes- yes, everything would be fine.....  
  
_-Dream  
  
"Where am I...? I don't recognize this place at all!" I said, looking around. I was in a dark forest. A deer ran over to me, and looked at me strangely. Suddenly it began to morph into a human. It was a male, in his late twenties with black hair, and dark brown eyes.  
  
"Look to the sky," he said. He reminded me of Harry for some reason. He had that same slightly absent minded look on his face. Same black hair. Even though he was talking to me, you could tell his mind was off somewhere else, "Go on, look," he said, in a claim warm voice. So I looked up. It was a sunny day, well at first it was. Suddenly the sun began to set, dark clouds filled the air, and then moon rose into the sky. It was no ordinary moon. Oh no, it was blood red. I battle was on its way, and blood was going to be spilled.  
  
"Oh, no- dear god no..." I whispered, in a worried tone.  
  
"On this night, the blood on innocents was spilled. But one survived," I looked beside me, and watched a green light glow though this white house all at once- like lightening. And suddenly- the house feel to the ground. I could hear the screams echoing in my head.  
  
"Please... make it stop, make it stop!" I cried out, placing my hands over my ears. The man put his hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Look to the sky," he said again. The screaming had stopped, and I slowly pulled my hands away from my head, "Look," he said again. So, once again I looked up, to see a blue moon, the clouds gone and the sky full of stars  
  
"Second full moon of the month," I observed, remembering from astronomy.  
  
"Once in a blue moon," was all he said. I looked down to question him one what he meant, but as I looked down, all I saw was the deer running away, father into the forest.  
  
"Wait-" I tired to call him back, but suddenly the ground below me was giving way, "WAITTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed, falling... falling... falling...  
_  
GIINNY!" I opened my eyes quickly, to see Harry standing over me, eyes wide. To his right were Ron and Hermione, both looking like they had just seen someone use an unforgivable curse or something.  
  
"Hiya," I rubbed me eye, and blinked a couple times.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked. It was then I noticed his right hand on the side of my arm, not wanting to let go. That man from my dream, looked so much like Harry, I- "Ginny, hang on Gin- stay with us!" Harry yelled, as my vision blurred again.  
  
_I was falling again, but this time a woman was with me. She didn't look like anyone I knew. She had long black hair, tied back into a bun with two streaks of hair down her face. She had lightening blue eyes, much like Dumbledore, and this warm smile. She was falling with me, but she wasn't scared, "Hello," she said. I wanted to say hi, but all I could do was scream. She looked so claim and collected for someone who was falling to there death, "Relax," she said, "Breath. This is your world Ginny- you are in control. If you want to stop us from falling, you can. If you want us to keep falling we will. If you want us to crash into the ground we will," I stopped screaming for a minute. She was right... I was in control. I was a witch for god's sake! She held out her hand, and I took it. We suddenly stopped falling.  
  
"How did you-"  
  
"I didn't, you did," she said, beginning to walk, "It's like I said before. Your in control. Or- rather, you can be,"  
  
"Control? What are you talking about, I'm never in control. Ever..." she rested her hand on my shoulder. I closed my eyes, and tried not to cry, but when I opened them, we where standing at Hogwarts. I didn't ask any questions, I know she'd say I did it. My mind was racing.  
  
"Why am I here?" it was the only thing I couldn't figure out what she would answer for, and it was a legit question.  
  
"Because you wanted to be here," she answered, as we walked.  
  
"No, no. I mean, why am I having this dream? It's obviously a dream. What point are you trying to get across?"  
  
She looked at me strangely, sighed and said "That you're in control," I wanted to scream at her, and tell her I was never in control, and that she was lying, and that I wanted to hear the truth, but I didn't. I'm never able to get up the nerve to say things like that, "You need self confidence," she said bluntly. For someone who looked to be in there early twenties, she sure was good at picking into my brain. What does my confidence have to do with anything?  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," I lied.  
  
"The eating-uh- habits, crying yourself to sleep, mutalation, all of it has to stop Ginny,"  
  
"You know nothing of what I'm going through, so why don't you just leave me alone," I sort of yelled. I was tired of her picking into my brain and telling me what to do.  
  
"You're never going to get better by doing this. Tell them Ginny, and they will listen," she said, stopping and looking at me, "You passed out again, and your friends are trying to wake you up. Wake up Ginny... wake up," I tired to say something, but it felt like my voice box was ripped out of my throat, then works 'wake up' echoed throughout my mind._  
  
p"Ginny, wake up," I opened my eyes to see my mom leaning over me, "Are you alright dear? Are you hurt? Do you want something to eat?" mom always asks if you want something to eat when something's gone wrong. I shock my head no. She only nodded and stood up.  
  
"You alright Ginny?" it was Harry's voice.  
  
"Yea, I'm okay," I said, obviously lying. Harry knew I was lying, I could tell by the look in his eyes. Hermione and Ron seemed happy with my answer though, considering they both just smiled and left.  
  
"You sure, because I'm always here if you need to talk," I smiled softly. That's when I saw that look in his eyes- the one that said he was listening, but his mind was off somewhere. He does that when he's worried. Don't know why, maybe his way of running away from the problem. The man in my dream was doing it to.  
  
"I know Harry. Thank you, but right now I'd just like to get some sleep," I said quietly. He smiled and nodded.  
  
"Alright, call for me if you need me,"  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Okay, so its all re-done. Yee-ha, eh? Anyways, I should have chapter 5 up soon (like.. today? maybe tomorrow) because this rocks. Anyways, REVIEW!


	5. Chapter Five

-twitch- alright, I promised a new chapter by today, or tommorrow. So you got one yesterday, and I re-did it for today. It was almost done. And then.. and there.. it happened.... it died. the computer... **CRASHED!**  
  
Amd when I opened what I had saved..... it was all boxes.. and reformatted! cries  
  
Anyhow. Alright, I promised they would be going to Hogwarts in the next chapter, so they kinda will, they get on the train... Enjoy  
  
**Disclaimer: JK's stuff. Not mine. I just write it..  
**  
**Chapter Five(re-named: The reason I went crazy!)   
**  
The sound of someone crying echoed in Harry's ears as he slowly opened his eyes to the dark room. Ron was still fast alseep on his bed, muttering something about spiders. In all likely hood, Harry would have normally been amused listening to Ron talking in his sleep. But, this time was differet. Harry has awoken to the sound of someone crying- and not in his dreams.   
  
Slowly geting out of his bed, Harry tip-toed out of the room, and down the hall. Fallowing the sound of sobs, Harry stopped just outside Ginny's door. The dark hide him from view, as he leaned down and peaked in the small crack. All he could see was Hermione who was fast alseep, which ment the person crying was Ginny.   
  
Harry debated where to walk in or not. Maybe knock? Wisper? So many thoughts ran though his head, as Harry became despreate to see if Ginny was alright. But, something, something deep inside him stopped him. Harry knew that during the few times he had broken down and cried, the _last_ thing he wanted was someone there. The again, Ginny was different- she was girl for starters.   
  
Harry sat there for about 15 minutes waiting for the sound of sobs to stop. Once they did, he lifted himself to his feet, and walked back down the hall. Quitely as he could, Harry slipped back into his bed, and looked at the clock- it was just after four in the morning. Knowing he had to go to Diagon Alley tommorrow, Harry closed his eyes to get some sleep.  
  
-  
  
"Harry- wake up mate! Its time to get ready!" Ron chreed. Harry sat up in his bed, and looked around the room. According to the clock on the far wall, it was just after nine.  
  
"Morning," he yawned, standing up.  
  
"Breakfast should be ready any minute, so get start getting ready," Ron order, in a Hermione like tone. Harry looked at him strangely, but Ron didn't seem to notice.   
  
"Alright.." he answered slowly, walking over to his trunk. Bending down beside it, he pulled out a pair of nicely pressed black pants, and a white dress shirt. Mostly dress clothing, and sweats where all Harry had left, due to work, and his so called 'family' not really giving a rats ass about him.   
  
Quickly changeing, Harry left the top two butten's un-done, and rolled up his sleves, revealing his arms, "Ron, have you seen where I've placed my belt?"  
  
"Um.. did you check under the bed?"  
  
"Why would it be under the bed?"  
  
"Because I think I saw Pig playing with it before," Pig was Ron's small owl. Nosie, and energetic, Pig had been given to Ron by Harry god father, Sirius Black. Bending over, Harry noticed the golden tab at the end of the belt sticking out. He reached down, and pulled out the belt. Pig hooted loudly, as he pulled it thought the belt loops.   
  
"Alright, let's go," Harry commented. Ron nodded, and lead the way out of the door.   
  
"Do you smell that?" Ron asked, as the two walked down the stairs.  
  
"It smells like.. burnt rat," Harry agreed.  
  
"Good morning" Mr. Weasley greeted, as Harry and Ron walked into the kitchen. Mr Weasley was wearing a pick frilly apron over his dark green minstry rob's, and held a frying pan tightly in his left hand, "Slept well I hope,"  
  
"Uh.." Ron looked at his father, and then around the kitchen, "Where's mum?"  
  
"Oh, she's in the living room,"  
  
"Oh," Ron paused, as to contemplate his next words very carfully, "Did she hurt herself?"  
  
"No, no she's fine,"  
  
"I think Dad," Fred's voice came from behind, "That what he's trying to get at, is why are you cooking?"  
  
"And not Mum," George conculded. The twins nodded, and Mr. Weasley smiled.  
  
"Decied to let your mum get a break, that's all boys,"  
  
"What smells like roasted owl?" Ginny asked, as she and Hermione walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Now, now Ginny," Fred said, lighting, "It's his first time cooking,"  
  
"And he hasn't quite gotten the hang of it yet," George nodded.  
  
"It's dangerous really,"   
  
"Very. Better watch yourself- your breakfast might just fight you back,"  
  
"Come now boys- my cooking isn't that bad," Mr. Weasley aruged, crossing his arms.  
  
"Thats what he last time," Fred wispered, "And that time, he almost set the whole house a flame," Harry swolled.  
  
-  
  
Breakfast had been one of the most horrible things Harry ever encountered. Several times he could have swron that the toast had moved on its plate. Low though, compared to some of things his Aunt perpared, this stuff was considered gold, so Harry forced it all down, with a smile on his face.  
  
"So, today he go to Diagon Alley- do you all have your book lists?" Mr. Weasley asked.  
  
"Yea, Dad," Ron answered.   
  
"So, Fred- today we go back to Diagon Alley. We're going to get losts of customers. Do we have our suppiler lists?"  
  
"Yea, George," Fred answered, obveous the two where mocking Mr. Weasley and Ron.  
  
"Oh my God," Hermione's voice fumbled, "Harry, your book list... its-"  
  
"Bloody hell! It's as big as Hermiones'!" Ron finshed. Harry felt his ears go red, so he took up his cup, and had another sip of coffee. The stuff wasn't that good, but Mr. Weasley had told them that they had run out of tea, and would pick some up when they where out today.  
  
"Well, there goes the cup," Ginny commented, looking at the list.  
  
"Dont say that," Harry moaned, putting down his cup, "Its a lot of books, but most of them are small, and half the list is for the same class."  
  
"Which class?" Ron asked, questionaly.  
  
"Advanced DADA," Harry answered, looking up seriously. Ron and Hermione both looked shocked.  
  
"Advanced?" Hermione asked. Obveously, she thought that she was the only one doing advanced course.  
  
"Yea, apprently they just started it this year. Only allowed a certen amount of students." Hermione looked offened, and Ron did a little to.  
  
"How do you get in to the course,"  
  
"By replying to the letter insealed behind your book list," Harry answered, blankly. Hermione and Ron both pulled out there lists, and where supprised to see another letter lotacted in it.  
  
_I , (wirte your name here) do here by accept my invatation to Advanced Defence Agesnt the Dark arts, as tought by Proffessor E Dumbldore. In so accpeting this, I am fully reaponsible for any injuries attented in the class._  
  
Hermione and Ron quickly singed there names, and looked back at there book lists, which now had both magically grown, "Well, I'm be damned," Ron muttered, looking at his now large book list.

"There's a typeo" Hermione pointed out.

"Whats a 'typeo'?" Ron asked.

"When they type something wrong,"

"But- whats typeing?"

"Oh- never mind!" she moaned. Harry shook from trying not to laugh, "They spelt something wrong,"

"What?"

"It says 'E Dumbledore' Proffessor Dumberdore's first name starts with A,"

"Werid"  
  
Mr. Weasley walked over, and picked up Ron and Ginny's lists. He sighed, and Harry reconzied the look in his eyes. Mr. Weasley was debateing if he would be able to aford the books. As he gave Ginny and Ron there lists back, he sighed, "I dont know Molly," he calld.  
  
"We'll manage, Author," her voice came from the living room.   
  
The group made there way into the living room, lineing up infront of the fire place. Again, they where going to use Floo powder inorder to get to Diagon Alley- something Harry hated almost more then Malfoy. And that was saying something. As Ginny's hand reached out, Harry noticed it was trembling. She grabed a hand full of dust, and step in.   
  
Once the green flames died down, it was harry turn. He walked forward, and took some dust, "Diagon Alley." He said, clear as a bell. And so, the green flames emerged around him, engolfing him in flames, and transporting him into Fred and George's store.  
  
"Allo Harry," Fred said claimly, not at all shocked by someone ripping out of there fire place.   
  
"Hey Fred,"   
  
"Where are the others?"  
  
"They should be around here somehwere, only Ginny went before me,"  
  
"Did she now," George's voice tranveled off, as he walked over. His eyes travelled into the street, where he was transfixed on something, "Do excuse me a minute, I belive a I have a ass- I mean, comtomer coming in," the dark glint in his eyes, made Harry turn around.  
  
There stood Draco Malfoy, his blood hair pulled back, and his steel grey eyes seemed cold and distant. Harry looked around the room frantically- where was Ginny? As he began to panic, Harry pushed though the crowd. Ginny was sitting by the window, reading a book.   
  
"Gin," Harry called, pushing his way over to her. She looked up and smiled.  
  
"Hey- manged to make it here in once piece" he joked.  
  
"If only he wasn't here," Harry commented, darkly, motioning to Draco, who was now moving around the store like some type of ghost.   
  
"He's an ass. Ignore him" Ginny said bluntly, turning back to her book.  
  
"Well, well, well- if it isn't Potty, and Wesal jr" A cold, dark voice came from behind them.  
  
"Well, well, well- if it isn't the bouncing farrit," Harry retored back, darkly. Ginny snorted, and put down her book.  
  
"Wow, finally grew some bravery, Potter?" Ginny stood up, and walked over beside Harry, her dark blue eyes preacing into Draco darkly.  
  
"Which is a lot more then you can say"   
  
"Watch what you say, you dirty little poor girl," Malfoy snarrled. Something snapped inside Harry's head, a hate that could only be felt some a certion group of people- Voldermort, and the Malfoy family. Harry had the sruff of Malfoy's shirt, and pulled him in a inch from his own face.  
  
"I'd watch what you say there Malfoy- or I might do something I regret," Harry hissed. The store was scilent.   
  
"Alrighty- nothing to see here fokes,"  
  
"Just house compation," the twins pushed though the crowd, and pulled Harry off Malfoy.  
  
"Well, I've think the people of this store have suffered enough from looking at your face, so out you go, out you go," Fred order Malfoy.   
  
Once Malfoy had been forced outside the door, Fred walked back over, casually. Conversation started up again, "Well, you know Harry. Next time, I'll walk a little slower, so you have time to knock him out," he joked.  
  
"Yea," was all he could say, truning his attention back to Ginny.  
  
"Thanks," she said softly. Harry smiled, not really releaving his teeth, but it lite up him face.   
  
"Come on, we've got a bank to go to," Mr. Weasley called from behind. Ron patted Harry on the back on the way out of the store, telling Harry about how much of a _git_ Malfoy was.   
  
The rest of the day was pretty quiet, they bought there books, and headed hoom. Mr. Weasley told them that they where going to come back the day before term, and get rooms for the night. No one had any complants.  
  
-  
  
Harry woke up to a pinch in his right ear, swatting at the creature, there was a loud hoot. Opening his eyes, he saw Headwig hovering above him, "What was that for?!" he moaned, rolling back over.   
  
"Dont blame her," Ron commented, "I asked her to,"  
  
"Yes, yes, but _why_?" Harry moaned, as the bright sun light threated to blind him.  
  
"Because, it's almost time for breakfast," Ron's voice was excited.   
  
"Breakfast?" Harry repeated, sripping to life, "As in real food? _Not_ cooked by your dad?"  
  
"Right, as in food that doesn't resemble a burnt cat," They soon found out that Mr. Weasley had been cooking, on the account, Mrs. Weasley told him he wouldn't be able to do. And, Mr. Weasley soon learned, that Mrs. Weasley was quite right. Mr. Weasley food always ended up burnt, or still moving.  
  
"Ya hoo!" Harry chreed jokingly, and rolled out of bed, "Now.. the real question is, where did I put that- OUCH!" Harry doubled back, and fell onto his bed, "Potion's book.." he muttered, leaning over the bed, and pulling out the book, "Stupid Snape..."  
  
"Why in earth's name, are you still takeing potions?" Ron moaned, looking at the size of the book. It looked like something Hermione would read for fun, which, in Ron's oppion, made it quite large.  
  
"Because I need the course," Harry mubbled, not really wanting to talking about it. Ron seemed to get the hint and nodded. Harry got back up, and dressed quickly into black pants, and a white T-shirt. Headwig hooted lightly from her cage. Harry wandered over and fed her. Headwig replied by nipping him, lovingly. Giveing her a pet on the head, Harry turned back around and collasped on his bed, opened the book and began to read.   
  
_If the Drcana Potion back fires, then a creature, known as the 'Ameasous' is created. The Ameasous can kill anyone it wants which just a touch of its leg. Built much like spider, the Ameasous enjoys dark spaces. Over 700 are alive, but all are in the hands on the minstry...  
_  
"KIDS- BREAKFAST!" Mrs. Weasley called.  
  
"YES!" Ron yelled, flying out of the room. Harry sat there for a minute, a little dumbfounded by Ron's actions. Shaking his head, Harry dropped the book, and walked out the door- almost running into Ginny, "Sorry!" Harry yelled, grabbing Ginny's shoulders so she didn't fall. They seemed thin, and boney.  
  
"No problem" Ginny smiled, laughing a little.   
  
"Come now, let's go" Hermione hurried, "I'm hungry"  
  
"Alright, alright- let's go," Harry commented, letting go of Ginny, and motioned for the two of them to lead the way. Fallowing behind them, he yanwed lightly.   
  
-  
  
"Alright. Now, we leave for Diagon alley today so- is everyone packed." Ron gulped, as everyone else nodded.   
  
"I'll help you," Harry hissed into his ear.  
  
"Thanks, mate," Ron wispered back. The two quickly finshed there breakfast, thanks Mrs. Weasley and ran back up to Ron's room.   
  
"I cant belive I forgot to pack!" Ron paniced, throughing another rob in it.   
  
"I can," Harry joked, placeing a few books in, "Where's your wand?"  
  
"Right..." Ron paused, and looked around the room, "Well- it was on the bedside table," he moaned. Harry walked over, and screached the surrounding area,"FOUND IT!" He yelled, trpupitly.   
  
"Good- put it in the trunk," Harry walked over, and placed it off to the side, so it wouldn't get snapped in two- much like year two. Harry staired at in for a moment, and then placed it in his pocket with his own wand, on account- there was no way in hell ron would want to carry it down the stiars, "Where did I put my DADA books!?"  
  
"In Ginny's room," Harry answered dully, "You forgot them in there yesterday when you where studying with Hermione. I noticed you never brought them back," Harry looked at Ron, who's back was facing him.  
  
"Right, oaky- I'm gonna go get them," Ron ran out of the room, and Harry manged to stuff the rest of Ron's stuff in it, and made room for the three books.  
  
"How the hell does he carry all this stuff?" Harry wispered to himself. Shrugging it off, he stood up, and closed his own trunk. Ron ran back in, stuffed in the books, and closed the top.  
  
"Arlight- let's go!" Ron reached into his pocket- obveously for his wand, and paused, "Where's my wand...?"  
  
"You told me to put it in your trunk,"  
  
"Bloody hell," Ron moaned, leaning over to open it.  
  
"But I thought this might happened," Ron watched Harry pull his wand out of his pocket, and hand it to him, "Now let's go. Accio trunk,"   
  
"Righy," Ron said, shyly, "Accio Trunk,"  
  
"Are you two coming or not?" Hermione hissed from down the hall.  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Ron answered, with a slightly blush.  
  
"Good" her head appeared at the door, "Let's go"   
  
"After you, me'lady," Hermione smiled, and blushed, then kept walking- fallowed by a love sick Ron.  
  
"Dear god," Harry moaned. Walking out the room, he heard cussing from down the hall.  
  
"_Son-of-a-"_ Ginny grunted, attemping to drag her trunk.  
  
"Ginny, do you want a hand?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, no- I'm fine. Just- just need to get it started,"   
  
"Why dont you go ahead, I'll take care of your trunk," Ginny stood up stright, her trunk fell to the ground with a loud 'tump'. The light from the bright sunny sky reflected Ginny's dark red hair, which she had tied up into a high pony, with the same two streeks down her face. She was wearing black kaprees, and a red halter top, with matching red flip-flops. Harry began to wonder how man pairs of flip-flops Ginny owned.  
  
"Are you sure?"   
  
"Yes," Harry said shortly. Ginny smiled, lighting up her whole face.  
  
"Thank you, so much!" she chreed. Harry walked over to her, and picked up her trunk, "Isn't that- heavy?" Ginny asked, supprised at Harry's ablity to lift if. Harry still wasn't really over tall- he stood 5'8, same as Ginny, or overly built- just had arm muscles really, and not even over the top.  
  
"Ginny- I worked in a pub. I'm used to this" he answered, dropping it on his own. Useing a spell he learned from Sirious in year three, Harry bound the two trunks together,   
  
"Accio trunks,"  
  
"Thanks again, Harry," Ginny smiled, and fallowed Harry down the stiars.   
  
"Alright then- let's get on our way," Mrs. Weasley chreed, and walked towards the fire place, "I'm sure you've guessed we're tranvilling by floo powerd?" Mrs. Weasley said streenly. Harry shivered- he had expreanced many bad things when it came to floo powder, and Harry felt is was only luck that had gotten him safely there last time.  
  
"Well- _duh_" Ron spoke abrutly. Everyone looked at him strangely, "Well- someone had to say it- and Fred and George aren't here,"   
  
"Well, as I was saying- Ginny, you first dear," she took a hand full of dust, and stepped into the fire place.  
  
"Diagon Alley!"   
  
-  
  
Harry had amanged to make it to the Leaky Cauldron, in one piece, "Right- so, let's get a room," Mrs. Weasley said, the last coming out of the fire place. Harry, being the second one though, had rushed over to the desk, becuase he wasn't sure if they could afford it, so he decied on a clever plan. He bought the room's from Tom, the keeper, and waited for the others. Ginny didn't even seem to notice. "Taken care of," Harry said sortly, handing Mrs. Weasley three room keys.  
  
"Harry, I-"  
  
"Really, it's alright. You've taken care of me many times, and havn't charged rent. It's no problem- really," she wasn't sure what to say but just sort of stood there.  
  
"Well," she said shortly, "I suppose.. you've already bought the keys and all.. I guess there's no harm,"   
  
"In short- thanks Harry," Ron said bluntly.  
  
"Oh- here Hermione," Harry said, handing her the fouth key, and dropping the fifth into his pocket.  
  
"Wow- thanks Harry," she said, a little supprise.  
  
"Well, I dont know about all of you, but I'm ready for a walk. Anyone care to come?"  
  
"I've got to study," Hermione answered, in a sad tone.  
  
"Yea, and I've got summer home work to finsh," Ron replyed. Which was true. Ron had been fighting to get it all done for the last few days, frantically asking Hermione and Harry for help.  
  
"I'll come," Ginny said happily.  
  
"Well then," Harry smiled, "It's a date,"   
  
-  
  
The two walked along, chatting about different teachers at Hogwarts, which ones they liked, which ones they didn't. The conversation shifted from there to Quidditch, to Voldermort darkly, and shortly. The conversation was interupted by someone yelling like a mad man, "Who in bloody hell is that?" Ginny sqeeked, as a blond haired boy, around there age ran past them, screaming like a girl, and running for his life.  
  
"I think it was Malfoy," Harry answer dumb founded.   
  
"What the hell..." Ginny tralled off. On closer inspeaction, they saw that it way Malfoy, and he was runnig from his father, who was muttering something that sounded like 'stupid, boy' it wasn't until Minstry officers showed up that Malfoy stopped runinng.   
  
"I think maybe we should head back," Harry pointed out, darkly.  
  
"I agree," Ginny said in a high pitched voice.  
  
The two made there way back to the Leaky Cauldron for dinner. Tom served them hot soup, and some bread. Quickly after supper, everyone made there way back up to there rooms, all located in the same area. Harry walked into his room, number 19, which was large. It had a comfy bed, and a fancy dresser. Harry walked over to his bed, and collasped on it. Full of exsotion, he changed, and climed into bed- ready for a long nights sleep.   
  
-  
  
"Harry- Harry, wake up!" he opened his eyes slowly to see Ron leaning over him, "Come on mate, its time for breakfast!" Ron chreed, leaving the room. Harry got changed into black pants, and a dark, deep, scarlet red dress shirt. Again, he left the top two butten's undone, and rolled up the sheleves. He walked down the stiars, fallowed by his trunk into the dinning hall. The Weasley's, and Hermione where in the center of the room as usual, chatting.   
  
Walking over slowly, he sat in the chair next to Ginny.  
  
"Good morning sleepy head!" Ginny smiled.  
  
"Morning," Harry asnwered, bitting into a slice of toast.   
  
After breakfast, they quickly made there way out to the minstry cars, and got in. Ron and Hermione sat in the back of one car with Mrs. Weasley in the fron seat, well Ginny and Harry sat in the back of the other one. Still tired, Harry yawned almost the whole way to King's Cross station, "Where here," Ginny said softly to Harry who was beginning to daze off. Excitment began to run though out his veins, and engery though out his body.   
  
As he and Ginny got out of the Car, the mintry worker lifted there trunks onto a trolly, which Harry took, "Thanks," Harry said, but the man only nodded and drove off. Harry placed Headwig's cage on top the pile and looked over. Hermione, Ron, and Mrs. Weasley ran there way into the station, Harry and Ginny ran to catch up to them.  
  
"Alright, now- dont let anyone notice," Mrs. Weasley said, as they slowly made there way onto the platform 9 3/4.   
  
"Harry- go though with me?" Ginny asked, sweetly.  
  
"Sure," Harry answered nicely. Even though this was Ginny's sixth year, she really didn't like the idea of running at things at full speed which could become solid. As they began to run, a man crossed infront of them. Harry and Ginny attempted to stop, stubled accross the barrier, fell over, and Ginny landed on top of Harry. Both there faces went red.  
  
"Well," Harry said shortly.  
  
"Yes," Ginny agreed, getting up.  
  
"That's one way to do it," Harry joked. Ginny laughed, and the tention was gone.   
  
"Wow, it's good to see everyone again," Ron said, coming though the barrier.  
  
"Sure is," Hermione agreed.   
  
"Come on, on the train," Mrs. Weasley order.  
  
"Come on Gin, I'll help you with your trunk," Harry lifted her's and his together again, and floated it into an empty compartment with Headwig's caage tightly under his arm. The four of them sat down. Harry lifted the two trunks up, and then Headwig's cage. Ron put his up on the other side, and helped Hermione with her trunk.  
  
"Wow, I cant wait to get there," Hermione chreed.  
  
"Me neither" Harry agreed, sitting next to Ginny.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
All re-done!!! Yes, yes it is! I added lots to the front! Enjoy, and please re-view!   
  
Speical thanks to:  
  
1)Lady Laughing Owl  
  
2)KrisKG  
  
3)snowman1400   
  
4)Kekepania1  
  
5)Angie   
  
6)snowbabyjoe (who by the way, made me laugh. I love the review, thanks a bunch- and dont worry- I'm starting chapter 6 tonight, so no need to hurt me ;) )  
  
For reviewing! Any ideas? SEND THEM!


	6. Chapter Six

Hello again! Sick of my little paragraph's at the start yet? :P   
  
Alright, well I've started chapter Six, so no need to stab me anymore, Snowbabyjo. lol.  
  
So, yes, anyways- on to the chapter  
  
**Disclaimer: Yea. So. I dont own these people. If I did, I wouldn't be writting a fan fic. I'd be writting novels. And have lots of money....anyways  
  
Chapter Six: Harry's POV**  
  
We where a thrid of the way to Hogwarts, and the trip had been rather uneventful. Malfoy didn't even stop in to say hi. In fact, it was so boring, that Ron was alseep, head on the window, and Hermione was asleep- head on Ron. The most eventful thing which had happened was the Lunch trolly lady came. Sad really. Ginny was starting to slip off to sleep, but kept fighting to stay awake. I came to the conculsion that it was only a matter of time before my head was on the window, and Ginny's on my shoulder.   
  
A werid feeling came over me, as the mental picture of Ginny sleeping on my shoulder floated into my mind. I didn't get it really. I felt like I had to protect her. All I wanted to do, was hold her close to me, and never let go. Everytime she was around me, I felt so relaxed, but- so nervous at the same time. We had so much in common, and yet- we seemed so different. The emotions where beginning to get rather annoying. I closed my eyes for a split second, when I felt something hit my shoulder. Considering I was slipping off to sleep myself, I was a little spoked. Opening my eyes, I noticed Ginny was fast asleep on my shoulder. I lifted my arm up, and warp it around her, holding her close into my body. A faint smile formed on her face.   
  
Looking out the window, I noticed how many dark clouds had formed. Knowing we still had about four or five hours left, so there was no hurry to move or get up. Relaxing, I closed my eyes and driffted off to sleep.   
  
_(dream) "Harry, Harry- look!" a happy voice chreed.   
  
"Yea, Gin I see it. Its beautiful,"  
  
"Aw, come on- get a closer look," so I did. I walked up to the peaceful lake, under the willow tree. I sat down next to Ginny, and warp my arms around her.  
  
"I wish I could just stay like this forever,"  
  
"Me to,"  
_  
The muffled sound of a yelp woke me up. Neville had been running down the hall, Malfoy's laughter echoing behind. I looked at Ginny who was now awake, as well, and not looking to happy, to Ron and Hermione, who where out cold, "I'll be two seconds" I said, standing up, and walking to the door.   
  
"Look at him go!"  
  
"Malfoy, what the hell are you doing?" I asked, sleeply, "Some people are trying to sleep here..."  
  
"Well, hello Potter,"  
  
"Just leave him alone,"  
  
"You know I cant do that," Malfoy began to walk towarsd Harry.  
  
"Stay where you are," I sort of ordered. Malfoy snorted, as if to say, 'you dont scard me' but stopped on the spot.  
  
"Ohh, think you're all big and _tough_, do you Potter?"  
  
"Not really. But I know you're not either, so just go away,"  
  
"I dont like being talked to like that," I fully walked out of the compartment, and closed the door behind me.  
  
"Well, I dont really like talking to you at all. So go away, and it slove both our problems,"  
  
"Is there a problem here, boys?" Hermione asked, walking out of the compartment. Her hair was tied back, and her Head Girl Badge was clearly visable, "I wont need to talk to any teachers about this disruption, will I?" Malfoy looked from me to Hermione. He narrowed his eyes, and walked away.  
  
"Thanks,"  
  
"No problem,"  
  
"Back to sleeping!" I declared, and sat back down.   
  
"Harry, we should get ready," I looked at my watch, and back to Hermione.   
  
"We've got two hours," I moaned, closeing my eyes.  
  
"Yes, but we should be ready, incase we all drift off again," Ginny seemed to find the logic in this, and climbed up, opened her trunk, and pulled out here school clothing.  
  
"Ron and I will garud the door," I moaned, and got up. Ron, dazed fallowed me out.   
  
"I'm tired," he wined.  
  
"Me to,"  
  
"So why are we awake?"  
  
"Because Malfoy's an ass,"  
  
"Good enough for me,"  
  
"I cant even go back to sleep,"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I still have four pages to read from my book,"  
  
"For Snape?"  
  
"Yes, the bastrad," Ron snorted.  
  
"Well, thats one way to discribe him,"  
  
"It is whe your tired,"   
  
"Your mad, Harry," Ron shook his head, "Out of your mind,"  
  
"Yup,"   
  
"Okay!" Ginny called. We walked in, and Hermoione and Ginny where dressed. Hermione had her skirt, sweater, and robe all on, with her badge showing proudly. Ginny had her skirt, french cut blouse, and robe on, "We'll gaurd, as you two get changed."  
  
"Right," Ron said, as the two walked out of the compartment. Ron and I changed quickly. Ron put on his sweater, I, like Ginny, didn't bother, mostly becuase I couldn't find it.  
  
"All clear," I said to the door. Ginny and Hermione walked back in, and sat back down. Hermione and Ron had no problems getting comfy, and sliping back to sleep. Ginny sort of sat there. Faking I yawn, I dropped by potions book. Perfect time, I thought to myself, because Ginny yawned at the same time. It had only taken be ten minutes to finsh my reading. As I closed my eyes, I felt Ginny getting close to me again, and my emotions seemed to go on fire. I warped my arm around her again, and automatically drifted off.   
  
_ (dream)  
  
"Ginny? GINNY!" I began to run towards her, but she was only getting frather away. Her body was nothing but skin. Her arms all cut up. Suddenly, saddness came over me. How did I let this happen? How... could I change this?   
  
It hit me. I could change this. But how? How...  
  
"Harry..." her weak voice called._   
  
"Harry!" I opened my eyes, Ginny smileing at me, "Come on- where here,"   
  
"Oh. I knew that," I retored, dumbly. I saw Hermione shake her head, as I stood up, and fallowed them out.   
  
-  
  
The four of us sat in the cariage, and the ride up to Hogwarts was rather quite. The excitement seemed to wake everyone up, and no longer where we falling asleep where we stood. I looked out the window, up to the large building. I was home.   
  
**Tasnfer: Ginny POV**  
  
I fallowed Harry out of the compartment, half of me just wanted to reach out for his hand- see if he'd hold it. But I didn't I couldn't. Not only was Erika standing right behind me, and would make some smart ass comment if Harry didn't, but I felt to weak. Maybe I could eat tonight. I suppose if I count my calories, and watch what I eat, I can always work it off later. Yes, later. It felt werid, allowing myself to eat in my head. And the closer we got, the more foods poped into my head, the more caloires counted up inside me, the fatter I felt, the less I wanted to eat.  
  
"Gin, ya coming?" Harry called, smileing at me from the end of the corridor.   
  
"Yea, yea- I'm-a-coming" I smiled, blinking a couple of times to stop myself from passing out.  
  
"You know he's only doing it out of _pitty_, right?" Erika hissed into my ear, "Your his best friends little sister- so dont go getting your hopes up,"  
  
"Shut up," I hissed back, and ran to catch up with Harry.   
  
"You okay?" Harry asked, looking at me from the corner or his eye.   
  
"Yea, yea- I'm fine," I assured him, as I pulled my arms around my gut, and tried to push it in.   
  
As we walked up the large stairs into the great hall, people where pushing and shoving to get inside. Laughter, and smiles where visable every which way from students excited to get into the school. I felt weak trying to push everyone out of my way, and almost fell over a few times. I looked up, my vision blurred to see that I had been sperated from the others.  
  
"What's a matter, Ginny? Did your little friends leave you behind? Did they get tired of dealing with you?" Melady's taunting voice echoed behind her. Ginny turned around to see the girl with long, blond hair, and crystal blue eyes looking down at her. Her perfect body made many boys turn and look at her.   
  
"What's going on, Mel?" Erika asked from behind. I turned my head to look at the raven haired, dark eyed girl behind Mel, "She's not causeing you any problems is she?"  
  
"Oh no, just asking her where her little friend went,"  
  
"Isn't that easy, they left her," Erika and Mel laughed, walking away. Tear began to run down my face. I pushed past everyone infront of me, and ran off crying. I ran till I reached the Qudditch pitch, where I made my way into the change room. The room was empty, other then a few benches and a mirror on the wall. Sitting down on one of the benches, I began to shake. It was getting cold outside, and I felt so alone.  
  
"Ginny?" I lifted my head, and looked into the mirror infront of me. My skin was pale, hair a mess, and I _still_ looked fat. There stood Harry, his hair a mess, perfect skin, and bright green eyes, "What's wrong?"  
  
"No-nothing," I lied, rubbing away the tears. He walked over, and sat next to me.   
  
"Ginny, look, you know you can talk to me. I'm not going to make fun of you, or tell anyone." Harry paused and looked at me, "I promise," I looked over to him, and saw me refelection in his glasses. Yet, his brillant green eyes seemed to make my apperance seem unimportant. He was worried about me, really and truely worried.   
  
"It's not important," I lied, looking away, "Really, I'm okay,"   
  
"You know, Ginny, you're a horrible lier," I laughed a little, and sat up stright. Looking into the mirrior, I was shocked a little. Harry's arm was around me, and he to was looking to the mirror. A small smile had formed on his face.   
  
"You two should get up to the school," The mirror suggested.  
  
"She's right you know," I pointed out.   
  
"They knew where we are,"  
  
"They- do?" I turned to Harry, confused.   
  
"I told Hermione to tell one of the teachers that I went after you because you where upset and ran off,"  
  
"You- you didn't," I was shocked. Would they come out? Would they know? Would they tell anyone? Thounsands of questions ran though my head, as I began to panic. Harry seemed to read my mind.  
  
"Relax, I also told her to tell them that I'd take care of it, not to send anyone, and not to say anything,"   
  
"Thank god," I muttered, wipeing the last tears away from my eyes.   
  
"Come one, let's go back up. Hermione and Ron will have saved up seats," I smiled gently, and stood up. The whole back to the school, Harry kept his arm around me, and rubbed my shoulder. It was nice to know someone cared. Now, if only the rest of the world would start giving a damn about me, then I'd be good. But I have a rather strong feeling that if I keep looking like this, no one will. Less food.. more workouts.. makeup...  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Yea, so not the longest chapter yet, unlike the one before it, which was long. But thats okay. Alright, so I dont know when I'll update next, because I have exams on monday and tuseday. Prolly soon, but right now its dinner time for me! Byes!  
  
**REMEMBER: Ideas? Thoughts? Comments? Improvements(other then spell, and grammar, because I already know) REVIEW!!!**


	7. Chapter Seven

Alright, so it's time for chapter seven. And I would like to start by saying this: making a sorting hat song- **IS FRICKEN HARD!** but fun at the same time..  
  
So, on to the story  
  
In this chapter, look out for: Erika being a bitch, Malfoy being a ass, The new DADA teacher, and Malfoying making an ass of himself ! Oh, and of course- Harry/Ginnyness!  
  
**ps:** to mel who reviewed- the mel in this, isn't you. lol  
  
**Chapter Seven**  
  
Harry and Ginny walked to the front of the Great hall, only to be meet by a large group of first years "Is that who I think it is?" a girl asked  
  
"I heard he goes here"  
  
"Maybe we should ask him?"  
  
"More importantly, who is she?"  
  
"Maybe his girlfriend,"  
  
"Comeon, seriously,"  
  
"Dear god," Harry moaned to Ginny, who merly giggled.   
  
"Maybe you should tell them," Ginny offered.  
  
"I made that mistake once, thanks,"  
  
"Come on, Harry" Ginny poked Harry in the side, and he jumped a little.   
  
"I saw his scar!" Someone cried.  
  
"Okay, little faster Ginny" Harry pleaded, pulling her behind him. The group of first years was crowding around him, "Would you all please_,_ _move,"_ Harry asked, nively as he could. All of them moved to the side, leaving a perfect hallway to the door.  
  
"Thanks," Ginny said sweetly. Harry opened the door a little, and walked in fallowed by Ginny.  
  
Proffesor Dumbledore looked up to see them and smiled, "Come in, come in. Take a seat,"  
  
"Sorry professor," Harry said, leading Ginny to the Gryffindor house table. Erika and Mel looked at each other, Harry and Ginny sat down beside each other. Dumbledore nodded, and contiuned his speech.  
  
"Now, as I was saying, let's being the sorting!" Professor Mcgonagall nodded, and waved her hands. The large doors open, and the first years filled into the room. The hall went scilent, as everyone watched. Walking back up onto the elavated stage, Mcgonagall brought out the now three legged stool, and old hat. Half the first years lookde confused, but everyone else watched it, excitedly.  
  
"You look up apon me,   
Confused by what you see.  
I am but an old hat,  
torn and rotten at my libs.  
I am wiser then you know  
Ready to sort you   
Tell you where to go.  
  
You may belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where you'll see the kind heart  
Warming spirts, and loving gifts  
Given by them all.  
  
Maybe you belong in Ravenclaw  
Where you can strive to be your best  
The brightest of wizard, and witch alike  
Have come from there welcoming grasp.  
  
Possibly its Slytherin  
Where you would fit best  
Your born to meet you're allies  
For wars that are yet to strike  
  
Or maybe it if Gryffindor  
Strong, brave, and true to rest  
Where you'll see your destiny  
Foes have meet there match  
  
But you see  
You'll never know  
Where you destiny shall lie  
Unless you try me on  
And I shall see where you side,"  
  
Everyone clapped as the sorting hat finshed its song. Harry seemed to be the only one who had really listened to the lyrics- _Hufflepuff, would support everyone though the dark times, Ravenclaw would strive to find a locial answer, Slytherin would imbrace and fight the dark war, well Gryffindor would bet the darkness_. However, thinking that he was possible thinking about it too much, Harry shook his head, and let it go.   
  
Once the clapping died down, Professor Mcgonagall unrolled the large piece of paper, "Ablans, Mish," a small girl walled forwards, and sat down.  
  
"Hufflepuff!" the Hufflepuff table clapped, and welcomed there new member.   
  
"Axle, Alexdander," a large boy walked forward, and sat down.  
  
"Gryffindor!" Harry clapped, and chreed with the others.   
  
The ceriomny kept going on like this, over all Ravenclaw seemed to get the most new students, fallowed by Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and then Gryffindor. It was strage, normally Gryffindor got some of the most students.   
  
Once everything was done, Dumbledore stodd back up, "Well," he said, lightly, "As I'm sure most you are aware, your Defense Agenst the Dark Arts teacher from last year- is unable to contiune. How ever, we have manged to filled his place," Harry looked down the table, but saw no new teachers. He feared for the wrost- could it be _Snape_?  
  
"Unforatly, you're new teacher was unable to join for dinner. I ask you all to treat your new teacher kindly. And welcome them to our school in your classes tomorrow," Wispered filled the room. Was it male, or female? What did they look like? Where they nice? The only thing Harry cared about, was that it wasn't Snape, "Now, enough of my blaber. Enjoy!" the piles of food filed on the tables, as everyone began to eat.  
  
"Well," Harry said, walking back to the tower, fallowing Hermione and Ron who where leading the group of students, "Maybe it's becase of the times.. no one really _wants_ to be brave," He pointed out, shurgging.  
  
"Yea, maybe," Ginny agreed. She knew she didn't want to be brave anymore, she just wanted to crule up and cry half the time, so sick of being beaten down by everyone around her. But, she let it go, and smiled at Harry,   
  
"I'm soo tired!" Hermione wined, collasping in a chair.  
  
"So, Monie, have you decied who your going to make the female Prefect?" Ron asked, sitting down. Harry was laying down on the couch, and Ginny was sitting infron of the fire.  
  
"In fact I have," Hermione nodded, standing up.  
  
"Who?" Ginny asked, turning and looking at Hermione, excited.  
  
"You"  
  
"Wh-what?!" Ginny stubled, slowly standing up.  
  
"I have picked Ginny Weasley to be the female prefect for Gryffindor house,"   
  
"I dont know.."  
  
"Oh, stop being so modist," Harry joked, "You're prefect for the job."  
  
"I suppose... I mean, it will make mom happy, and I-" Hermione pinned the 'P' onto Ginny's cloak.   
  
"I pooped, I'm goin ta bed," Ron moaned, standing up.  
  
"Yea, me to," Hermione agreed, fallowing Ron to the stairs.  
  
"Night," Harry said shortly, standing up.  
  
"We should go soon," Ginny said, softly.  
  
"Ah, thats just the Prefect in you talking," Ginny laughed. The fire seemed to glow around her. Harry walked over to the window, and up at the starty sky.   
  
"It's beatuiful," GInny sighed, walking up behind him.  
  
"It's not the only thing that is," Harry slipped. Ginny looked over at him, and Harry looked back out the window, "The- uh- _lake_ is nice too," He pointed out. Ginny nodded slolwy, and looked over at the shimmering waters.   
  
"Nice night for a flight," she pointed out, and walked away from the window.   
  
"Yup." Harry agreed, and sat back down on the couch. Ginny sat down next to him, "What time is it?" he asked. Ginny looked at her watch, and sighed.  
  
"It's just about 11, we should get to bed,"  
  
"Yea, you're right. Let's go," the to of them stood up, and made there way to the stairs.  
  
"Good night, Ginny," Harry called, turning into the boy's dorm's. Ginny stood there for a minute, and smiled.  
  
"Good night, my sweet prince,"   
  
-  
  
"Ron, wake up- RON!" Harry yelled, shaking Ron violantly.   
  
"What?" He asked, blankly.  
  
"It's time to get up," Harry pointed out, already dressed, "Ya know, _classes_."  
  
"They can wait,"  
  
Harry paused a minute, trying to think what would wake Ron up the fastest. Suddenly, it hit him- he could kill two brids with one stone. Find out if Ron liked Hermione _and_ wake him up "But Hermione cant,"  
  
"Hermione?" Ron asked, sitting up stright.   
  
"Yes, Hermione. She's waiting for us down stairs,"   
  
"Oy!" Ron called, jumping out of bed, and opening his trunk.  
  
"I'll meet you donw there," Harry yawned, and left the room.   
  
-  
  
The funny part was, that Hermione really was waiting. So was Ginny, and they both looked excited, "Harry, is he coming!?" Ginny squelled.  
  
"Yea, yea- sleeping beatuy is on his way,"  
  
"Moring all!" Ron called from the top of the stairs.  
  
"Ronald Weasley- you get down here this minute!" Hermione order. Suddenly, she and Ginny didn't look to happy. Harry was confused, but kept his mouth shut all the same. Ron face dropped.  
  
"Coming," he said nervously, running down the stairs, "We're not late, are we?"  
  
"Oh, no," Hermione said.  
  
"Missed breakfast?"  
  
"Nope," Ginny answered.  
  
"Broke something," they both shook there heads.  
  
"Well, then- what?!" Ron asked, giving up.  
  
"Guess who headboy is?" Hermione asked. Ron looked at there faces, and just about cried.  
  
"Not- _Malfoy_"  
  
"It was," Hermione said, leaning to one side, "But, he got cought out of bounds, doing something he shouldn't have been. Dumbledore was furisous. Little Draco's not even a little _Prefect_ anymore"   
  
"Then why are you so mad,"  
  
"Because, it mean's she has to give you something,"   
  
"A smack?" Ron wippered. Hermione and Ginny's faces suddenly lite up. Hermione had a large smile on her face. She stepped closer to Ron, and took of his Prefect pin. Ron looked confused. Hermione reached into her pokect, and pulled out a different pin, and put it on him.  
  
"HEADBOY!?" Ron cried, "NO FRIKKEN WAY!"  
  
"It's true, someone up there likes you," Hermione said sweetly, and gave him a kiss on the check. Ron's face went as bright as his hair.  
  
"Which means, you now have to pick someone to take your place," Ginny pointed out.  
  
"Well thats easy," Ron sighed, "Harry"  
  
"What?" Harry asked, looking to Ron, who had his arm outstreeched, with the Prefect badge in his hand.   
  
"Take it mate," Ron smiled. Harry pulled it out of Ron's hand, and staired at it for a minute.  
  
"Allow me," Ginny smiled. Taking the pin, Ginny put it on Harry's robe, "Perfect, Mr. Potter,"   
  
"Yea.." Harry was lost for words. Hermione and Ron lead the way to the great hall, fallowed by Harry and Ginny.  
  
"New time tables," Hermione declared, as she and Ron handed them out. Harry looked down- today he had a double periode of Advanced DADA. He also had herbilogigy, and care of magical creatures. It seemed like the first say back wasn't going to be so bad after all. It could have been wrose, he could have double potions. Standing up, harry finshed his juice.  
  
"I'm gonna go to first, meet you there," He said, to Hermione and Ron. They both nodded, and Harry walked off.  
  
-  
  
"Well, well, well- if it isn't Harry Potter." Harry stopped on the stop. Sighing, Harry remembered something, Draco was no longer a prefect, and he was. A smile formed on his face, and he turned around.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Malfoy," Harry greeted, his prefect badge visable, "How are you this morning,"   
  
"So, you're a prefect"   
  
"Did you missplace you badge?" Harry asked innocently, "You should try tightening it when you find it,"  
  
"Oh, Draco didn't _missplace_ it," Hermione called from behind.  
  
"Oh, no, he lost it. And I _dont_ mean litterly,"   
  
"He was even headboy,"  
  
"But they took it all away. And gave it to me," Ron smiled, and pointed at the badge.   
  
"Now, now, this _wouldn't_ be a fight would it?" Professor Mcgonagall asked from behind.  
  
"Oh course not," Hermione pointed, "We where merely telling Harry what happened," Mcgonagall looked at them misterouly.   
  
"Well, in you go. You're teacher will be along soon."  
  
-  
  
By the time the bell rang, everyone was in class. Well, everyone, _but _the teacher. Because it advanced DADA, Griffindor was paried with Ravenclaw for the lessons, but they also had a double periode, meaning that they also had to spend it with the Slytherin and Hufflepuff group. "Where is our new teacher," Hermione moaned, looking at the pile of books on her desk. She obveously couldn't wait to get started.   
  
Suddenly the door opened, and a woman entered the room. She looked around there age, with dark raven hair, pulled back into a bun. She had bright blue eyes, just like Dumbldore's, which had that glint of supprise and amusement in them. She wore a long, tight black gown, which had belt that tied up, and dangled at the side that was dark blue with stars. She wore a sleveless cloak over it, what did up with a gold chain in front, and the inside of it was along dark blue. She was beatiuful.  
  
"Well, hello," Darco said, standing up infront of her, "You look beatuiful today," it was obveous the girl was trying not to smile. Draco reached out for her hand, and kissed it. The girl quickly pulled her hand away, and raised an eyebrow, "I'm Draco Malfoy,"  
  
"I know who you are," she said, her voice very mature.  
  
"Well, then I guess you know all about me. But, forgive me, I dont know anything about you"  
  
"What would you like to know?" she asked, she seemed rather amused.   
  
"Well, for instance, why aren't you in unifrom, and what's your name,"  
  
"Well, I'm not in unifrom, because I'm not a student. And my name is Evelyn"   
  
"That's a beatuiful name, for a beatiuful woman," Hermione's eye's went wide. Thats when it hit her.   
  
"Harry, Ron," she wisepered, "That's our _teacher,"_  
  
"What?" Ron asked.  
  
"How do you know? I think she's a little young to be a teacher," Harry pointed out.  
  
"Professor _E_ Dumbledore- E, Evelyn!" Harry and Ron looked at each other, and smiled. Draco was flirting with there teacher.   
  
"Mr. Malfoy, please take your seat" he looked confused, "I would like to start the lesson," his jaw dropped. As he took his seat, she made her way up to the front of the room, and sat on her desk, "Incase you didn't already guess. I'm your new Dark Arts teacher. My name is Professor Evelyn Dumbledore" as she said this, it appered on the black board. Laughter filled the room, "Five points from Slytherin for unapporate behavor towards a teacher," Darco's face was almost as red as Ron's hair. "I'm starting to wish I didn't miss the feast last night. However, I had work to do. And its because of that work that none of my things have arrived. So, put your books away. There will be no lesson today,"  
  
"Does this mean we can go?" a Ravenclaw student asked.  
  
"No, this doesn't mean you can go. This does mean how ever that we can get to know each other a little better. And I tell by the expression on some of your faces you have a lot of questions for me, so who would like to go first?" almost everyone in the class put up there hand.   
  
"Semus?"  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"20, Ron?"  
  
"Are you related to the headmaster?"  
  
"Yes, I'm his great grandaughter. Hermione?"  
  
"Do you really believe your old enough to teacher students three years younger then you?"  
  
"Do you really belive you can controll students your own age?" Hermione looked offened.  
  
"I have in the past! Even those older then me,"  
  
"Because you're mature, and smart," she said, "So, if you can do, I hope I can" Hermione suddenly seemed flattered- the teacher had compared herself to her, "Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"I'm sure he wants to ask you when you're free," Semus joked.   
  
"Now, now. Mr. Malfoy, do you have a question?"   
  
"Do you work for the minstry?"  
  
"Yes I do. Lalee?" Lalee was a Ravenclaw student.   
  
"What do you do?"  
  
"I teach,"  
  
"I mean at the minstry," Professor Dumbledore paused, unsure if she should answer the question.  
  
"I'm, an aroura," she answered shiftly, "Professor Snape, was a pleasant supprise, please, come in, come in," Prfessor Snape's nostralls where flaired, as he slowly walked into the class room.  
  
"I've been asked to give you this," he handed her a small peice of paper. She unrolled it, and her eyes grew, "Class dissmissed," she said shortly, "Lead the way," she said, looking up at Snape. Hermione leaned over, and looked a the paper. All there was, was a drawing of a feather.   
  
-  
  
"Well, that was an interesting class," Ron pointed out, as they walked down the hall.  
  
"She seems nice," Harry pointed out.  
  
"I belive she shall make a suitable teacher," Hermione said, giving her approval.   
  
-   
  
"Ginny, pass the musrooms," Colin asked, as his potion changed colour. Ginny handed them to him, a worried expression on her face. Decideing to keep to herself, Ginny kept stiring, and looking into her potion.   
  
"Dear me," Snape said, looking over Colin, "It appres you've ruined your potion. Five points Gryffindor-"  
  
"Professor Snape," Professor Mcgonagall stood at the door.   
  
"Come in," he said, darkly.   
  
"Here, Pass it on Evelyn." Snape open the note, and looked at the feather.   
  
"Of course," Professor Mcgonagall left, "Disposse of all your potions. Class is dismissed," Ginny picked up her cudrane, and made her way to back.  
  
"So, I see Harry sat next to you yesterday," Erika's dark voice echoed, "Was little Ginny scared?"  
  
"No, we just ran into each other, and started talking," Ginny answered, quickly.  
  
"Please, like we didn't see you run off crying. When will you grow up, Weasley?"   
  
"Go away," Ginny said, darkly, "I'm not asking you. I will report you," she finshed dumping her potion, and stood up. Erika looked at ther Prefect badge. Her nostrals flared, but she turned and left. Ginny was the last one to leave the empty class room. Tears threated to fall down her face, as we walked down the hall.   
  
She stammered backwards, as she ran into someone,"Sorry," Ginny said softly. She turned to run, but the person had her shoulders. Ginny looked up to see Harry standing there on his own, Ron and Hermione out of sight, looking into her swollen eyes.  
  
"Come with me" He said, leanding Ginny away.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Okay, not overly long or anything. But yea. I think in chapter eight, they just might share there first kiss, but the question is how? Great hall? Everyone around them? All alone? At night? Or in the day? What,** review**- tell me!  
  
**... REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter Eight 1st kiss!

Wow! Its an exam day.. _but I'm updateing anywas!_  
  
**Alright, thanks to:**  
  
Mel  
Cherryblosson08  
Larry(who reviewed twice on the same chapter... lol)  
Star  
Lid'l Rogue   
Carmel March  
Trippy  
Leigh-anne hickman  
  
**who all reviewed! You all get cookies!**

**Disclaimer: no onwage, no money**  
  
**Chapter Eight**  
  
"Come with me," Harry said, leading Ginny away.   
  
"Where?" she asked nervously.   
  
"You'll see," Harry smiled, and kept walking well keeping a strong grip on Ginny's small hand. They walked down an old marble stair case, where no one was in there pictures.  
  
"Where are we? I've never been here before,"   
  
"We, my dear, are under the north tower. Almost no one comes down here anymore. I dont know why, there are tons of empty classrooms."   
  
"North..." Ginny thought about it fallowing Harry down. She had no idae there was anything under the north tower. Shurgging, Ginny fallowed Harry, "I'm tired," she wined, as they turned another corner, "Can we stop?"  
  
"We're almost there," Harry said, sweetly. He stopped, and turned around, "In here," Ginny fallowed him into a narrow hall way, which lead our to a small court yard. Ginny's mouth fell open.  
  
"It's _beatuful,"_ she wispered. Harry lead her over to a foutant in the middle. Harry sat down on the edge, and motioned for Ginny to sit next to him. She paused for a minute, but then sat down.   
  
"What do you see?" Harry asked, looking into the water.   
  
"You and me..." she retored dumbly- what was she supposed to see? Flying slugs or something?   
  
"Look closer,"   
  
"..." Ginny looked at Harry strangely, "What am I supposed to see?"  
  
"Ginny Weasley, when you look at your refelction, what do you see?"  
  
"Me," she answered, boredly, trying to evaded the question. Harry sighed.  
  
"Let me explain. When I look at my refelction, I see a short kid, with messy hair, an annoying scar, and green eyes that too often he hears he got from his mother, with a scranny build, and a pale face." Ginny looked at Harry like he was mad. How could he see that, when she saw a boy, about her age and highet, with yes, messy hair, but it looked cute, gorgous green eyes, built to play seeker, and an even conplection?! "Now what do you see,"  
  
"I dont know," Ginny answered, looking away.  
  
"Ginny-" Harry touched her arm gentlly, "talk to me,"  
  
"I see a short red head, with too many freckles, over weight, thought of as Ron's little sister, another Weasley, poor girl, who cant go a day with out brekaing into tears-ARE YOU HAPPY!?" she yelled. Harry smiled, which made Ginny even more anger- she had poored her heart out to him, and he was smileing.   
  
"You know what I see, when I look at you?"  
  
"Ron's little sister?" she snapped.   
  
"No," Harry answered, "Ginny Weasley. An anamazing seeker, with wonderful red hair, beatuful blue eyes, who is losing contact with herself,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I know Ginny," Harry answered shortly, "I know, and I understand"   
  
"You dont know _anything_!" Ginny yelled, standing up, "Everyone predents they know and understand, but they dont! No one does!" She paused, and looked back down into the water, "I'm leaving," she turned on her heals, and walked away, leaving Harry just sitting there.   
  
"Mr. Potter," Harry turned around to see Professor Dumblefore standing there, her bright eyes looking down at him, "A word? In my office,"  
  
"Yes, Professor,"   
  
-   
  
Harry sat quitely, as she poured them both tea. There was a rather relaxed look on her face, Harry ran though every thought in his mind- was he in trouble? What? "So, you're wondering why your here, and why I too claim. To start off with, no your not in trouble." she paused and looked at Harry. Now that he knew he wasn't in trouble, in looked out the window allowing his toughts trailing back to Ginny, "Which is just what I want to talk to you about,"  
  
"What-"  
  
"Ginny. You're thinking about her,"  
  
"How-"  
  
"I'll explain later," she answered shortly, "I'm as worried as you are,"  
  
"What?" Harry was truely dumb founded. Professir Dumbledore put down her glass, "Professor, you've lost me,"  
  
"Ms. Weasley, Mr. Potter. I'm worried about her to. I've watched her actions,"  
  
"What do you know about her actions?"  
  
"More then you think I do," she answered shortly, "And possible, more then you," Harry blinked a couple of times- how the hell was she reading his mind. Why the hell did she have to be do damn _confusing_? Who on _earth_ allowed there to be two Dubledore's, each as amuseming and complecated as the last- and more importantly- where was Ginny? Suddenly it hit him. Professor McGonagall has said so herself, a true seer was hard to come by.. could.. no, was it possible? "Yes, Mr. Potter. I am a seer. But I am more then that. I also have to gift to read minds,"  
  
"Lucky,"  
  
"Not really." she looked Harry in the eyes, "It's one thing to have a gift Mr. Potter, and a wonderful thing it is. But was is a gift, if you can not controll it? It becomes a curse. Something that you are known for, yet being to hate, because it bounds you to things you dont even want. You never want. But you always get,"  
  
"What are yo trying to tell me?"  
  
"Controll Mr. Potter. Controll. A gift on its own. I have, luckily, learned to controll myself, if I didn't I could end up dead, or in St. Mungo's, because I've lost my bloody crackers," Harry snorted- Albus Dumbledore was the only other teacher who was this relaxed around Harry, and open, "However, controll is something that Ms. Weasley, and dear I say, you have lost."  
  
"I haven't lost controll!"  
  
"Oh really? You spend your nights having horrible nightmares, your flooded by the memoires of those you care about in pain, when Dementor's come by you, you hear you're parent's final moments in life,"  
  
"I.."  
  
"Am as lost as I was," she sighed.   
  
"Come again?"  
  
"Harry, you shall one day have to face the music. But there are people there to help, which you may or maynot have noticed. But, one thing is for sure, that's certanlly something Ginny's hasn't noticed. First, give her room to claim down, and let it sink in what you've said. Then, re-asure her that she can beat it all. You need to help her Harry. If anyone can, its you," Harry was still lost, "Now, off you go, off you go"   
  
"Bye.." Harry said blankly, getting up and leaving.  
  
"Oh, and Harry- this conversation- stays between us," He nodded, and looked at her, as she looked at him over the rim of her black oval glasses. Turning back around, Harry left the room, questions fluttering though his mind.  
  
-  
  
The rest of the day went well, all things considered. I mean, if you didn't count the fact Ginny wouldn't face him, and Ron and Hermione wouldn't look one and othre in the face, just seemed to keep there faces down. And it stayed that way. For just over a month. Potions was even going well. Which, made Snape only hate Harry more. In fact, Harry had even manged to get 15 house points from a potions, a task thought impossible. Between School, and doing plans for quidditch(he had been made captin the year before)  
  
Harry seemed to have to tell Hermione, everything Ron said, and tell Ron, everything Hermione said. Still, no really sure what happened between the two of them, it was obveous nither of them where really mad, yet they still acted like they hated each other, taking every hit and blow that was normal between the two of them, overly personal. Hermione left the room crying a few times.   
  
Tonight was one of those times. It was October 21, it was cold, damp, and no one was in a good mood. Harry staired blankly out the window. In realty, his life was going better then ever: He was Prefect. He was the Captin. He was getting good grades. No sign of Voldermort. He was over Cho. And yet... he was miserable. It seemed like nothing could make him happy. Well, nothing but Ginny. Harry knew now. There was no doubt in his mind. Everytime he was around her, every dream consisted of her, all he wanted was to hold her tight.  
  
The words, _'if you love something, let it free, if it returns, then it was ment to be,'_ echoed in his head.   
  
"..that she doesn't know when to stop?"  
  
"Harry, would kindly tell Mr. Weasley that he can't tell when he's lost?"  
  
"Harry, be a dear and tell Ms. Granger that-" _BOOM_. The sound of Harry closeing the potions book he was 'reading' echoed loudly in the room, silencing everyone. Hermione and Ron both looked at Harry, who couldn't look either one of them in the face. Standing up, Harry began to walk towards the exit.  
  
"Harry, where are you going?" Hermione asked, worried.  
  
"Somewhere I can think, without the noise of a bicckering people echoing though my ears," he hissed. Hermione and Ron looked at each other, and then to Harry who left the common room, and into the hall, "Stupid fake fights," he muttered, making his way to the libary. But, half way there, he turned in the other direction, out to the quidditch pitch. Harry didn't walk into the change rooms, but walked the long way in, like a sectator. Was that all he was now? Just someone watching the game of life? Releaving a heavy sigh, Harry collasped on the wet grass, and staired up into the sky. A slight tingly sensation prickly though his lightning bolt scar. Harry was used to this now, so much that when it didn't hurt he began to worry.  
  
Voldermort. Something that hadn't crossed Harry's mind in so long. The most powerful dark wizard was a large and he; Harry James Potter, was the only one who could stop him. But Harry didn't care. He felt so empty, so alone- what would it matter if Voldermort took over? He didn't really have anything left to fight for anymore. Or so he thought.  
  
"Hiya," said a wispered voice. Harry looked to his side to see Ginny Weasley standing there. Harry stood up and faced her.  
  
"Hi," he said fantly, and looked the other way.  
  
"Harry, I'm sorry,"  
  
"For what?" Harry asked, looking back into her now dark blue eyes,  
  
"For yelling at you,"  
  
"You had every right, I tired to make you face something you weren't ready to face,"  
  
"I dont know why I'm here," she said bluntly, "I mean, I was really mad at you..." Harry didn't say anything, but just looked at Ginny, "But, but she talked to me, an..-"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Professor Evelyn," Professor Evelyn had insisted they call her by her first name so there was no confusion between her and headmaster, "She told me the only way I'd feel better, was if I faced it. I just.. didn't want to face it. Face what I had become. What I had made of myself. I dont know what I did to myself. But, after I talked to her, I went, and I looked and mirror. I mean, really looked. Looked at what you saw,"   
  
"What I saw?" Harry asked, gentlly.  
  
"The girl who had lost controll, and was fighting herself for answeres. For controll. For a reason,"  
  
"And what reason was that?"  
  
"One she couldn't find," a single tear ran down her face, "One she never had. All she had was anger, and lonlyness. I've felt so empty, for so long, that I didn't even notice the slip." Ginny stopped, as tears ran down her face, "I'd changed so much. And not for the better. First, it was one or two sweets. Cut back here, cut back there. Then I started cutting out meals. Almost anything I ate, I threw up. The depression slowly seeped over me, as I relized what I had done. So you know what I did?!" Ginny half yelled at herself. Harry could tell her knee's where weak, so ever so slowly, he pulled her into a hug, "I got my mind of the emotional pain. And I cut. Not things arond me. I but myself. To take away all the pain. Something else I felt I could controll. Little spell here, little spell there- no one knew the better," she sobbed softly into Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Ginny, it's going to be alright,"  
  
"But it got wrose," she sniffed, "I tired to find out what was wrong with me- and you know what, I had become anorexic, which lead to bulimia. There muggle terms," she wispered.  
  
"I know what they are," Harry said, softly, "They're dangerous,"  
  
"And you tried to help.. but I just pushed you away," this was it, she broke into hysterics. Harry held her thin body next to her, "I'm so sorry Harry. I'm so sorry.."   
  
"Why? You've done nothing wrong," Ginny pulled away from him, her eyes swollen, the tears slowing down. Harry reached up, and rubbed the tears away, Ginny let out a soft laugh, "What?" Harry asked, playfully.  
  
"Your hands are cold," she wispered. Harry also let out a small laugh. He pressed his hand to his burning hot face.  
  
"You're right," he agreed.   
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Yea?  
  
"I dont wanna..I dont want them to know."  
  
"Who is 'them'?"  
  
"Ron, Hermione, Mum..."  
  
"Ron and Hermione I will agree to, but you have to talk to your mum. She may understand more then you think,"  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"I think I love you," she wispered, as she tired to nuzzle back into his chest, Harry placed his hand under her chin, stopping her. She looked at him strangely, but then knew. He had a misterious glint in his eyes. Harry leaned in, as did Ginny, and they kissed.   
  
"I know I love you," Harry wispered back to her, before kissing her again.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Awww :P anit that soo cute? :P:P Sorry it's not that long. I wrote it in like an hour.  
  
Alright, well I have good news, and bad news. Good news, I got a new chapter up, Bad news, I'm going away for a month in 9 days. I dont know if I'll be able to update, but, at this rate, I might just have the stroy done by then- lol.   
  
But, being away will give me time to think about the sequl, and all that goes with it. Oh wait- did I just let that slip? hehehehe.....  
  
laters,  
Oasis

Ps: THANKS TO LEIGH-ANNE HICKMAN FOR THE IDEA!


	9. Song Fic look into the sequal

This was inspired by chreeybloosm, who wrote one, and I was like- omg. I love the lyrics- MUST FIND SONG! And I did. And it rocks. And I'm buying the Cd. And, I wrote this...

**WARNING THERE IS LANGUAGE USED IN THIS (not the f- word) WARNING**

**Disclaimer: I dont own the song or the people. Other then Professor Evelyn. I own her. :P Not making money from this. blah blah blah...**

**The End Has Come**  
  
_Took from me all that I had  
With my soul and spirit dead  
Killing everything in me  
What is one use to be free  
_  
Ever feel like everything inside you was going to explode? Ever feel like **no one** understands you? Or what you're going though? Imagein your teachers, your friends, your family where all killed by the same man, and those working for him. _Could_ you control your hate? _Could_ you fight him? _Would_ you fight him, well, deep inside you have to fight yourself?   
  
This is Harry Potter's life, his father, James Poter, his mother, Lily Potter, his godfather, Sirius Black, his friend, Cedric Diggery, half his teachers, many students parents all fell to him. So many times Harry woke up in pain, possibly crying. He was so tired of it all. He knew what he had to do. Now, now Lord Voldermort crossed the line. He was in Hogwarts, he was fighting the whole Order, all of them trying to protect him. How would he live with that? They where protecting him, so he could defeat Voldermort, as was his destiny, but how could he, if they wouldn't let him?   
  
_Now to drive away the pain  
I'll destroy all I distain  
I'll become what I despise  
Living someone elses life  
_  
Harry stood up in his chair, anger rageing though his body, "I cant sit here anymore," he hissed, putting on his cloak.   
"No, Harry- dont! He'll find you," Hermione pleaded."That's the plan" he replied,

"I'm tired of waiting. Or watching. Of not knowning Hermoine. People are dieing because of me, people I care about! I'm not gonna let it happen again!"  
  
"Let us help you" Ron pleaded, standing up. They where now all fully quillifed wizards, and had all made it into a college.  
  
"No, I wont let him hurt you. I cant be proected by you. I have to finsh this,"   
  
"But Harry-" Ginny's pleading voice echoed in his head, "Please, _I love you_.."Harry turned to her, and kissed her soft lips.  
  
"I love you to Ginny Weasley,"  
  
"I dont want to be Ginny Weasley" her eyes where large, "I want to be Ginny _Potter_! But if you walk out that door, it will never happen, Harry please!" Harry took her hands, and looked at the ring on her finger- well more of the rock.  
  
"With that ring I made a promise. I promise to marry you, and one I intend to keep. I'll be back,"  
  
"Harry-"  
  
"I've never lied to you before," he pointed out, "But I cant sit here. You need to understand, I cant live though all of you, I cant sit here and let him get away,"  
  
_**(Don't ever back down)**_  
  
Harry kissed Ginny pationatly. He heard Hermione bust into tears, and Ron holding her tight, telling her he would be back as he left. If he wasn't- then he'd have to kill him, for breaking two hearts. Ginny's, and Hermione's. Low though Ginny and Harry loved each other, Hermione had become like a sister to Harry- and a girlfriend to Ron.  
  
Harry walked onto the grounds, his blood pumping. The pleading voices of sanity in his voice begged him to turn back, to go back, "No, I can't _ever_ go back," he cired, "Not till I end this. Tom Riddle _dies_ tonight. And so does his spirt,"   
  
_Don't ever back down  
Don't ever turn around  
My end has come  
So now I come for you_  
  
Harry walked out, his cloak flooding out. He saw bursts of green and white all around him, "Behind you Molly!" Mr. Weasley's voice called. Mrs. Weasley ducked, and shot back at the death eater, Harry watched it fall to the ground. But she was attacked from behind. Harry watched her body drop to the ground, "NO! YOU BASTRADS!" Mr. Weasley screamed.   
  
Harry began to get closer. Professor Evelyn was the first person to see him, "Potter- no, go back!" she yelled. Harry didn't listen. He couldn't leave. Couldn't turn back. Wouldn't go back. He knew that he may die tonight, but Harry didn't care. The punding of his scar pained in his head. But, somehow he could ignore it blessfully. Harry's own spets echoed in his head, only to be matched by the sound of his beating heart.   
  
"TOM!" Harry yelled. Voldermort turned around, looking rather amused.   
  
"Hello, Harry," he greeted kindly.  
  
"Let them go- it's me you want,"  
  
"Well, see I've given them many chances to leave. But they just keep fighting. They're pretty detremined to kill my death eaters,"   
  
"Good- I hope they rot in hell," Harry hissed. There was good distance between the two of them still.   
  
"You're too brave boy. You should have run when you had the chance," Voldermort reached down, and picked up Prossfor Evelyn's lip body, "But now, she, like the others will die because of you," Voldermort shook his head, "What have you done, Harry? What are you going to do? Daddy's not here to protect you," the words rang in Harry's head.   
  
_Now obsession rules my mind  
This commotion makes me blind  
Searching out who ever runs  
Or has stolen away my life_  
  
Harry smriked darkly, as the obession of killing Voldermort surrounded his mind, "I have a secret for you," Harry taunted "She's not dead," Voldermort raised an eyebrow, and laughed. But, as if on que, she vanished, in black smoke. Voldermort was taken a back from her disapperance.   
  
"What magic is this?" he asked.  
  
"One you could never understand," harry hissed back.  
  
"You'll die, just as you're father!"   
  
"I'll die in golry, and I'm bring you with me,"   
  
_**But i've already said  
**  
Don't ever back down  
Don't ever turn around  
My end has come  
So I come for you_  
  
The two men pulled out there wands, and began to duel. Hex's, and curse's flew around everywhere. Voldermort had even accedently killed one of his own fallowers when Harry somehow manged to escape the death curse. This didn't please Voldermort, "You're loosing your touch, old man," Harry felt so many emotions in his head.   
  
"Expelliarmus" Lucious Malfoy cired, Harry's wand spun out of his hand, into the dark.  
  
"Avada Kedavra," Voldermort cried, as soon as Harry's wand was gone. As the green light shot infront of him, black smoke formed there, and suddenly Professor Evelyn was hit was the curse. She collasped onto the ground. Harry looked down at her body, and up at Voldermort.  
  
_**AHHHHH**_  
  
_You trip on everything  
I'll take your tired breath  
I can't feel anything  
I live to see you to your death_  
  
Harry stood up, and stuumbled. The anger was so strong in him. Too strong. His body became numb, as he slowly walked towards Voldermort, unarmed, "I swear, Tom. That's it, you're going to die!" Harry ran at him, and remember his training with Professor Evelyn. Ducked down, dodge right, dodge left, everything efectlively avoiding curses, and then he came up, punching Voldermort in the face. There was a loud crack. Voldermort's wand flew though the air. Harry jumped, and grabbed it.  
  
_A new heart with me  
As might be just as quick  
Through your tortured expens  
Cuz I'll never back down_  
  
"You killed my parents," all the battles around them seemed to stop. Everyone looked at Voldermort, on the ground, his own wand turned on him, pointed at his head, "You killed my friends, there familys. You distoryed everything and anything I held near to me!" he yelled. "You told me to run, and I stayed, you told I'd die, and I'm alive,"  
  
_Don't ever back down  
Don't ever turn around  
My end has come  
So now I come for you_  
  
All the Death Eaters began to panic, there master was on the ground. "Stupefy" echoed loudly around Harry, as we watched half the death eaters collaspe to the ground, hate pumped though is body, "This, you evil little bastrad, is for every person, there families, and there friends who you have killed!"  
  
_**(Don't back down)**  
  
I'll drive you down  
I'll beat you to the ground  
My end has come  
So now I come for you_  
  
"Please, Harry- have mercy!"  
  
"Mercy? _Mercy?_ Is that what you gave all those people you killed?!"  
  
"Please, you dont understand,"  
  
"You killed, you distoryed. Askaban is too good for you. A dementor's kiss is too good for you. Death is even too good for you," Harry stopped, "It's over Tom, rot in hell, AVADA KEDAVRA!" he screamed, the uniforgiviable curse left his lips, as if he wanted nothing more then to say those words. But it seemed Stero, Harry turned around, to see a green light coming towards him, Draco Malfoy's face laughed darkly.  
  
_**DON'T BACK DOWN!**_   
  
-------  
  
Who died? Who didn't? Did you like? It's to give you and any idea of what will happen the squel... a really big idea. I leave you with but one question- is Harry Dead?


	10. Chapter Nine

_Wow, thanks to nija, chreey, and cramel who all reviewed! And they all get cookies and milk! unless ur a laco... then you get koolaid:P lol.   
_  
Okay so yes. I guess you guys like the little sneak peak. It will be longer, of course, its just misty voice a few into **THE FUTURE**! -cough-  
  
So _anyways._  
  
If my computer tells me I have one more virus, that I dont really have.. I think I'm going to scream... better yet, if hotmail sends me to one more FRICKKIN PRON SITE, I'M GOING TO CRY! insert cuss here   
  
I'm okay.. really.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
...  
  
**Chapter Nine  
**  
"They'll be wondering where we are," Ginny wispered.  
  
"Let 'em," Harry retored. Ginny gave a small laugh, and pressed herself on Harry.  
  
"Harry, we- we really should get back... teachers might find us...it might not look good, if Snape comes out here and finds us on the pitch..." Harry laughed, and nodded.  
  
"Okay, come on, let's go," Harry took Ginny's hand, and began to walk her back to the common room. Up the large marble stair case, and along the over sized hall.  
  
"What are we going to tell them?" Ginny asked, suddenly nervous. Ginny stopped dead in her tracks. Harry turned to face her. The moonlight enlightened both of there faces, and reflected off Harry glasses.  
  
"About?" he asked, dumbly.  
  
"Us you moron, _us,"_ Ginny replied, laughing lighting.  
  
"Oh.. yes.. well," He paused and thought about it, "The real big question- is should we tell them? Let them figure it out of there own, or hide it?"  
  
"I dont think I can hide this big of a secret," Ginny wispered, thinking about the wonderful sesation of rubbing it crulely in Erika's face....  
  
"Well, we could act all normal, but not really say anything,"  
  
"Why not tell them?"  
  
"'Oh, hi Ron. How are you? By the way, I'm maddly in love with your little sister,'" Ginny snikkered, thinking about how much she would pay to see that conversation.  
  
"Something tells me, that Voldermort would be the lest of my worries, and the last to get to me..."  
  
"Don't say his name," Ginny said, seriously.  
  
"Ginny, _one_ day, you're going to have to stand up and say it,"  
  
"Says who?"  
  
"Me," Harry said, his eyes travelled down the hall, and fixed on something. He narrowed his eyes, in an attempt to focus, "Pevee's" Harry moaned.   
  
"Shit- if he see's us, who knows what will happen," Harry didn't say anything, but kept pulling Ginny to the common room. The paused outside the large picture, "I think we got away,"   
  
"I hope so... last thing we need is him about,"  
  
"I wonder why Dumbledore put's up with him..."  
  
"Password,"  
  
"Me to. I'd ask him, but you know what he's like, he'd just avoid the questions, or give some long aswer, or simple answer in totally amusement,"  
  
"Yea, you right,"  
  
"PASSWORD!?" the fat lady said again.  
  
"Oh- sorry, it's feather,"  
  
"If you say so," she said, opening up, allowing the to to enter. Harry kissed Ginny one last time before they entered.  
  
"Where have you two _been_?" Hermione moaned, looking up, "The moon?"  
  
"Sorry," Harry aswered, blushing.  
  
"It's dark out, man" Ron moaned, "And we still have homework to do," Harry looked at both of them strangely. He was still holding Ginny's hand, no plans of letting it go. He blinked a couple of times, and looked to Ginny, who he thought he brust into laughter at any second.  
  
"Homework?" he asked, innocently.  
  
"Yes, like- the stuff thats due tomorrow,"  
  
"Tomorrow," Ginny asked.  
  
"Yes- are you two daft?" Ron looked angry. Harry looked at the pile of Homework. Neither of them had started anything, but sat rather close together on the couch. Harry couldn't help it, be brust out laughing, soon fallowed by Ginny.  
  
"What have you gotten done?" he asked, between laughs.   
  
"Oh, this.. and that. Ya know, nothing big,"   
  
"Well that's good,"  
  
"Good!? It's almost midnight, and none of us are done,"  
  
"I'm going to bed," Harry moaned.  
  
"Me too," Ginny fallowed harry up the stairs. Ron and Hermione both called them back down to work. But neither of them looked back. They both stopped on the landing where the girls and boy's dorm entrances where.  
  
"How much do you want bet they both get up for class tomorrow," Ginny snorted.   
  
"I didn't have the heart to tell them," Harry repiled.  
  
"Well, gave us a laugh,"  
  
"I cant belive they didn't know it's friday,"  
  
"They are most likely pre-ocupied with other things.." she said, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Yea, like each other lips" they both broke out laughing. The dark stair well echoed there laughed, "Alright, well good night Gin" Harry said, kissing her lightly.  
  
"Night Harry," she wispered, and they broke apart to go to bed.   
  
-  
  
"Harry- wake up,"  
  
"No,"   
  
"Harry- class,"  
  
"No,"  
  
"HARRY!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"Ron, here at Hogwarts, we dont have classes on a firday," Ron let go of Harry, and stood up. Harry rolled over, and looked at Ron, who's ears where rather red. He was blinking out into space, "Hermione,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Go stop her from going to class," Harry moaned.  
  
"Oh- right" Ron ran out of the room. Harry fixed himself back under his covers, ready got a long sleep.   
  
"Harry," a sweet voice said.  
  
"Ba humbug!" he moaned, sitting up, and drawing back the curent fully, "Gin!" his tone changed. A bright smile formed on his face, "Good morning!" he chreed.   
  
"Hurry- get dressed. Dumbledore's making some annocment in the great hall- he's really exicited about it,"  
  
"Alright, alright," Harry pulled himself out of bed, and Ginny left the room. Pulling on his black school pants, and dress shirt, he dropped his tie, not bothering with it. Harry reached for his cloak and put it on as he left the room. Slowly walking down the stairs, a group of second years flew by him, almost knocking him off his feet.  
  
"Sorry," the blond one said, blushing maddly.  
  
"Dont worry about it," Harry smiled, and kept walking. Ginny was waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs, "Ron and Hermione?"  
  
"Already left," Ginny smiled. Harry took her hand, and began to walk out the port whole.  
  
"Thank you, and good morning!" Harry said happily to the fat lady.  
  
"Your welcome, Mr. Potter," she said, a little suprised.   
  
"You're in a good mood,"  
  
"How could I not be, I've got the best girl in the world?" Harry smiled, looking over at Ginny. As they walked into the great hall, no one seemed to notice they where holding hands- but that could have had something to do with there long sleeves covering almost all of there hands.   
  
"Ginny," Erika said happily from behind, "I've been looking everywhere for you,"  
  
'Bugger off," Ginny hissed.  
  
"Now, that's not very nice,"  
  
"She said, bugger off," Harry said, defensivly.  
  
"I just wanted to talk,"   
  
"Maybe you didn't hear us though your think skull- g-o a-w-a-y"  
  
"Oh, come now," Erika said, stepping sedctively close to Harry, "I just wanna play..." Harry stepped back.  
  
"Look, I dont know who you think you are-"  
  
"Harry-" Ginny pleaded.   
  
"Is this the girl who picked on you," Harry wispered into Ginny's ear. Ginny only nodded, not able to meet Harry's eyes. Harry looked back at the girls, a darker expression on his face, "Listen very carefully. I'm not interested. Neither is Ginny. So take your big hair and phony personalty back to your seat," Erika looked shocked that Harry had talken to someone as beatuiful in such a manner, but turned around and left anyways.  
  
Harry sighed, and looked at Ginny, who was beaming at him, "Thank you," she smiled.  
  
"You're most welcome, my dear," Harry smiled, and the two of them made there way over, and sat back down at the table, to see Ron wispering something Hermione's ear, which made her giggle.   
  
"Hiya, Ron, hiya Hermione," Harry greeted.  
  
"Oh, hey Ron, I mean Harry," Hermione shook her head, and smiled back at Ron.  
  
"Good morning!" Dumbledore called to all the students, "Hope you all slept well." a loud 'ha' was heard from the Hufflepuff table, as everyone seemed to be falling asleep in there breakfast, with large circle's under there eyes.  
  
"According to Dean, Peeve's was playing tricks, and making noise in there all night. The fat frye tried to get hin to leave, but couldn't. Had to go get the bloody barren he did,"  
  
"Gezz," Ginny wispered.  
  
"As you all know, Hallo'ween is only 9 days away!" a chatter of excitement filled the room, "And, it happen's to be falling on a Monday," there was a shree amount of 'boo's' echoing in the room, "But, the teachers and I have agreed you all need a well desivered break. SO! We will be having a wee bit of a party. You know, a little dance," now, everyone brust into excited chatter.  
  
"Do you reckon we will have to wear costumes?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Wear what?" Ron asked confused, Ginny shrugged.   
  
"North American Muggle tridition," Harry wispered.   
  
"Oh,"  
  
"Now, we have only two rules for outfits- one dress robes, muggle dress clothing, or custume. Two, nothing uunaporperate," Dumbledore's eyes traveled to the other side of the room. Harry was reminded when in his thrid years Molfoy had dresses as a Dementor as an attempt to make him pass out. It failed, and Malfoy had been scarde shitless, "Well, that's all- enjoy your day!"  
  
-  
  
Hallo'ween sunk up suppriseingly fast, even if it was really only nine days to start with anyways. The school was buzzing with excited students, even the teachers seemed in a better mood then normal. On Hallo'ween day, all after noon classes where cancelled, meaning that Harry didn't have Potions, or Divinations. Smileing boradly, as he walked out of Professor McGonagal's class, Harry began to make his way down to Professor Evelyn's class room.  
  
"Why are we going this way? Lunch is the other way..." Ron wined.  
  
"You ahead," Harry said lightly, "I can meet up with you two,"  
  
"Are you sure?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure," Harry smiled, "Go on, I'll meet you there." Ron and Hermione both turned around and walked the other way. Harry crossed his arms around his back, and kept walking down the hall, a large smile on his face.   
  
"Hello, Harry," Colin waved. Harry smiled, and waved back, but didn't stop.   
  
"Harry!" a kind voice called.   
  
"Gin!" Harry called back, running up to her, picked her off her feet, and spun her around, "How are you, love?" Ginny blushed maddly.  
  
"I'm good," Harry put her back on the ground, and held Ginny's hand, as she reached for his, "Where's Ron and Hemione,"  
  
"I told them they could go ahead, and we'd meet them there,"  
  
"Alright," Ginny giggled slightly, "They aren't very smart, are they?"  
  
"What makes you say that?" Harry asked, thinking about how it was commonly said that Hermione was the smartest witch of there grade.   
  
"They havn't noticed at all, about us I mean," a borad smile formed on Harry's face.  
  
"I'm not complaining," he said, bluntly, "I'm not really looking forward to that black eye.. be kinda hard to explain to Pomfrey when I wake up," Harry and Ginny both laughed, as they walked into the great hall for lunch.  
  
"Hiya, Harry," Ron greeted, as Harry and Ginny sat down next to each other.  
  
"Hey, Ron, Hermione," Hermione waved from the tob of a book, with no title.   
  
"What's up, Gin?" Ron asked, smileing at his little sis, "How was class?"  
  
"Have any of you noticed.. Professor Evelyn.. seems a bit- off?" she asked, slowly. Harry, Ron and Hermione all looked at each other. It was true, they had all noticed that she had been acting odly recently.   
  
"Yea, yesterday she started talking about the unforgiviable cruses," Ron said, blankly.  
  
"Yea, not to mention the strage look she had been giving me," Harry added, "It was like she knew something we didn't. It was errie."   
  
"I'd say she's lost her marbles,"  
  
"Well," Hermione proclaimed loudly, "If you watched for parents die, your house distroyed you'd be a little off to," Hermione pointed out. The group went scilent, and ll looked at Harry, "And be old enough to understand what was going on, to really know your parents, and to have a death eater try to rape you,"   
  
"Well, that certionally didn't happen to me," Harry pointed out. Which was true. Harry never really knew his parents, he was too young to understand, no idea how to defend himself, and fail, and a death eater try to rape you. Harry suddenly felt a new connection with Professor Evelyn.  
  
"So, anyways," Ron said loudly, breaking the ocward scilence, "Party tonight,"  
  
"Yup," everyone said together.  
  
"Who you going with?" Dean suddenly said from beside them, as he and Semus sat down.  
  
"Oh, well, you know.." Ron trailed off.  
  
"No one?" Dean asked.  
  
"Oh, no.. I'm going with someone," his ear's where truning pink. So where Hermione's.   
  
"You two," Harry said, predenting to be dumstruck, "Your going together," Hermione and Ron looked at each other. Both of them nodded.  
  
"How about you, Potter?" Harry paused, and looked at Ginny out of the corner of his eye. It suddenly accured to him he hadn't even asked Ginny, just asmued.   
  
"I havn't asked anyone," he said planly. Ginny looked at him strange, but we winked at her, and she relaxed.  
  
"Any ideas?"  
  
"Oh yea," Harry proclaimed, "A very good one to"   
  
"Well, that's good," Sesum said, "You see, I'm sure we would all be very curious if you didn't tell us,"   
  
"I'm sure you would," Harry smiled, and stood up from the table.  
  
"I'm gonna go get ready," Ginny said, fallowing Harry out of the room. They both reached for each other's hands. Sesum and Dean looked at each other.  
  
"Naa!" they said in unision.   
  
-  
  
"Ginny," Harry said, stopping. She smiled and turned.  
  
"Yesss?"  
  
"Will you do me the honour of being my date tonight?"  
  
"Why, I'd love to," she smiled.  
  
"Wonderful!" Harry chreed. The two of them laughed, and contiuned on there jounry to the common room.   
  
-  
  
"Hey Hermione," Ginny smiled, as Hermione walked into the her room, "What's up?"  
  
"I need help,"  
  
"You- need help?" Ginny looked at her confused.   
  
"About make-up, and stuff,"  
  
"Shoot," Ginny smiled. Over the summer Ginny had become quite skilled with a make-up bruch.  
  
"Well.. how?" Hermione blinked a couple times.  
  
"You did it at Yule Ball.." Ginny repiled, without thinking. Hermione gave her a pleading look, "Alright, sit down. I'll help you,"  
  
------------------  
  
Alright, the end of the chapter. Short, again, I know. Sorry. The next one's gonna be long, I warn you. Mybe up by tomorrow, or the next day. Not sure. Alright, later.

-Night Oasis


	11. Chapter Ten

Well, we are nearing the end of our tale. And then, I shall be gone for a month, and have the wonderful part II ready for you! (If you have any couples you would like to see together, and tragic looses, someone in the books that, you just want to die, yad yad yad- review, tell me)  
  
**Disclaimer: Dont own- other then E. Dumbledore, and no money made from this, ect. ect.   
**  
**Chapter Ten.. wait Eleven? I dont know!one of the two..  
**  
"There," Ginny smiled, and leaned back. Hermione's long bussy hair, had been strighted, and left down. Her skin had a sort of pale look to it, her make up was rather gothic. Hermiome smiled brightly.  
  
"Wonderful!"  
  
"You'll be the best vampire there," Ginny smiled, "Now- go get changed!"   
  
"Right," Hermione stopped only inches from the door, "Oh Ginny?"  
  
"Yess?"  
  
"Who are you going with?"  
  
"You'll see," she answered blankly, leaning towards the mirror, appling her eye shadow.  
  
"Well- are you dressing up?"  
  
"You'll see," she answered in the same tone. Ginny watched Hermione throw her hands up in the refelction of the mirror, and then turn and leave, "It's going to be a very interesting night."  
  
-  
  
"So, you and Hermione?" Harry stated.  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"I wouldn't have guessed,"  
  
"Yes... well,"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I dont know,"  
  
"What ever."

"Who you going with?"  
  
"Its a supprise,"  
  
"_Pssh_," Ron said, leaning over his trunk. Harry looked into the mirror- he was wearing a sliver chest plate, black pants, and an emerald green cloak held together with sliver chain. Harry reached onto his bed, and picked up the fake sword, and put it in his holder_(AN: cant remember what they are called, sorry)_ on his belt.His hair was a mess, dispite his attempts to flantin it.   
  
Ron, however was sporting his new blue dress robes his brothers bought him. Ron smiled, and Harry nodded. Harry shoved his wand into his pocket, and suddenly noticed how much he couldn't wait to see Ginny.   
  
"Nice robes,"  
  
"Thanks, Fred and George bought me and Ginny new ones,"  
  
"Really? Well, that was nice of them,"  
  
"Very," Ron added.   
  
"Come on, I'll meet you down in the common room," Harry said, as he turned and left the room. Walking down stairs, a few people looked at him funny, and he could have sworn he heard someone say 'I wish he'd be my knight in shining armour,' Harry tried not to laugh, as the girl in the princess dress passed.  
  
"Harry- over here," Hermione called, as Harry reached the bottom of the stairs. She was wearing a long black dress.  
  
"Hey," he greeted.   
  
"Does this look alright?"  
  
"Yes," he answered shortly, gathering that Hermione was a vampire. Harry turned his attention to the stairs, as he heard something that sounded like Ginny's voice. She was wearing a long dark blue dress, a blue cloak, held with a golden chain, her hair was all tied up, and she smiled sweetly at him.  
  
"Do I look alright?" she asked sweetly. Harry considered where she got the money for the dress, but Harry suddenly remeber what Ron had said upstairs- Fred and George bought them both new dress robes.  
  
"Perfect," he smiled, "Low though, I dont think I remember any childhood story's of the knight saving the witch,"   
  
"First time for everything," he smiled, "Oh!"   
  
"What?"  
  
"I forgot my staff!" she smiled, "I'll be right back,"  
  
"Er.. Alright," Harry blinked as Ginny disappered back up the stairs.  
  
"You... and Ginny?" Hermione wispered. Harry turned around, and looked at her. Hermione's shocked expression turned to a large grin, "Ron's gonna kill you,"  
  
"Why do you think I have the sword?"  
  
"Thats not real?" Hermione cried.  
  
"Relax Hermione, of course not. I'm joking,"  
  
"You better be Harry James Potter," she hissed.  
  
"Ohh, middle name- some one's in trouble," Semus joked, as he walked by. Semus was dressed as a vampire as well.   
  
"Shut up, prat," Harry said, smacking Sesum backside the head. Semus laughed, and kept walking.   
  
"Seriously, have you told Ron?"  
  
"One would have thought the two of you would have noticed by now," Harry pointed out, "Me going to pick her up from her lessions, long walks, disappering, sitting next to each other, its been rather amuseing."  
  
"Shut up," Hermione said, face bright pink, "We've been.. busy,"  
  
"Trust me, I'm awear."   
  
"Okay!" Ginny chreed. She was holding a long sliver pole, which was wrapped in ivery, and holding a blue orb.  
  
"Wow, Ginny- how did you get that?" Hermione asked, obsevering it.  
  
"Professor Evelyn gave it to me. We had a class contest, and I won it,"   
  
"You.. won that?"  
  
"Yea... it's basically wrothless. Just looks neat,"  
  
"Oh, it's not the orginal," Hermione seemed releaved.   
  
"Hermione?" Ginny asked, worried.  
  
"It's just that.. it looks like something I saw in book once. One of the power staffs. In medevil times, wizards would use them to do powerful incatations. They're extremly dangerous."   
  
"Well, our lession was on Medevil Dark Arts, thats why we had the contest,"   
  
"Ron!" Harry called out, in the busy common room, "Over here, mate,"   
  
"Oi!" Ron called back, making his way over.  
  
"Alright Ron, Ginny, Harry- it's time to lead them down,"   
  
"Right."  
  
-  
  
The great hall had bats flying around everywhere, and the celining, much like outside, was a thunderstorm. Harry suppected that the fog was just an effect added by the teachers, "Well, my knight in shinning armour- shall we find a table?" Much like the Yule Ball, there where tables all around the outside, with spots to sit four.   
  
"Of course, me'lady," Harry smiled.   
  
"Hermione, Ron- you common?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yup, right behind you," Ron smiled. The four of them made there way over to the front of the room, and sat down. There we're so many contums, vampires, ghosts, one girl even dressed like a dragon. They also had students in dres robes, like Ron, and muggle dress clothing.  
  
"Welcome!" Dumbledore called, as te fog began to disaper, "Now, take a seat- and get comfy. After the feast, we will of course begin the dance. So, dig in!" food filed all the plates.  
  
"This looks wonderful!" Ron called, digging in. Harry looked up to the table to see Professor Evelyn in a fight with Professor McGonagall. Decieding to ignore in, Harry contiuned to eat with the others.   
  
As everyone finshed up, and the plates where clean, all of them disapered, to leave a few floating candles around each table, and around the dance floor. All of the teachers who were once at the staff table where gone. Harry was supprised, but kept watching the headmaster, because again he was on his feet, in an attempt to claim everyone down. Harry felt sorry for him, because no one had stopped talkin. Hermione looked fed up. Riseing up to her feet, Hermione walked into the center of the room. Everyone looked at her strangely.  
  
"PACK IT UP!" she yelled, rather unhappy expression on her face. All conversations seemed to stop at once. Harry wasn't sure if it was because they where shocked- or because they where all worried she'd hex them if they didn't, "Thank you," Hermione smiled and walked back to her table. Dumbledore looked rather amused, and chuckled lightly.   
  
"Yes, thank you Ms. Granger," he smiled down at Hermione, "Well, now that we are all fed and watered- let the dance, begin!" suddenly the fog returned, and music began to play loudly in the hall.  
  
"May I have this dance?" Harry asked Ginny. She smiled and nodded. They two got up from the table, and walked onto the dance floor.   
  
"'Moine, wanna dance?" Ron asked, sheepishly.  
  
"Love to," Hermione smiled, and fallowed Ron out onto the dance floor.   
  
Harry and Ginny danced to the slow song echoing in the great hall. Ginny placed her head of Harry's chest, he smiled, and kept moving. He had never really been a great dancer, but he had been forced into dance lessions last summer, because one of his jobs, they sometimes did wedding rescptions and one night Harry had been pulled onto the dance floor by a drunk. He had no idea what he was doing. When his aunt and uncle got word, they put him in lessions.   
  
"My I cut it?" a high pictced voice asked. Harry and Ginny both open there eyes to see Erika standing there in long wihte robes.   
  
"No," Ginny aswered shortly. Erika didn't seem to get the message. She pushed Ginny away, and grabbed Harry's hands, and began to force him to dance.   
  
"What the bloody hell are you doing?" he asked her, rather upset, trying to find Ginny, and get his hands free at the same time.  
  
"Dancing!" she chreed, "With the most wonderful man in the world!"  
  
"Let go of me," he hissed at her. Harry dug his heels into the ground.  
  
"Oh, what's wrong hunny?"  
  
"Dont call me '_hunny'_. Let me go," he ordered, wiggling his fingers free. Harry walked off the floor, and searched for Ginny.   
  
"Harry!" somone called. Harry turned to see Ginny yelling at Erika, "Oh, save me Harry!" Erika called out again. Harry pushed though many couples into the middle of the floor. Harry manged to meet up with them, and grabbed Erika's hand, as she was about to smack Ginny.  
  
"Dont ever touch her," He hissed. Dropping her hand, Harry turned his back to her, and lead Ginny away.  
  
"You should have let me finsh her off," Ginny hissed.  
  
"I dont think that would have been a good idea," Harry stopped once they where out of veiw from Erika, "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine," Ginny answered, "Angry.. but I'm fine," Harry pulled her into a tight hug.   
  
"Dont worry, nothing can take me away from you," he wispered into her ears, "I love you to much,"  
  
"Love you to, Harry,"  
  
"Well, well, well- how fitting, Potter, and a Weasley," Harry turned around to see Draco Malfoy standing there. Harry smiled at him, innocently.  
  
"I thought so," Harry answered.   
  
"Know what a _gold digger_ is Potter?"  
  
"Know what a _black eye_ is Malfoy?"  
  
"Know what _detention_ is?" Hermione's voice echoed from behind, "Becasue that's where you will both land if you get into a fight,"  
  
"What's going on?" Ron asked, walking over.  
  
"Just stay away from her, Malfoy. Or I swear to god I will-"  
  
"Harry," Ginny wispered. But Harry was too angry to listen. He had been standing in front of Ginny, arms slightly out streeched, protecting Ginny.   
  
"Whats a matter, Weasley?"  
  
"Malfoy, I'm warning you.." Harry hissed.   
  
"Oh, I'm just making frendly conversation with your girlfriend." Malfoy gave a dark smile. Ginny's arm's shot up, hold Harry back, as he made a lunge at Malfoy, who began to laugh, darkly.   
  
"DARCO MALFOY!" Hermione yelled, "HOW DARE YOU ATTEMPT TO HIT ANOTHER STUDENT!" Ginny's arms dropped, and Harry looked dumbstrck. Malfoy hadn't tried to hit him, he was egging Harry on, trying to make Harry hit him.   
  
"Mr. Malfoy- what is the meaning of this?" Professor McGonagall's voice echoed.  
  
"He tried to hit Harry, ma'am- right after he had been insulting the Weasley family,"   
  
"50 points, Mr. Malfoy!" Professor McGonagall roared.  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts! Come with me!" she grabbed his shoulder, and lead him away. Hermione looked rather pleased with herself.  
  
"What have we _done_ to you?" Harry asked, blankly.  
  
"You.. you just lied to a teacher, _and _set up Malfoy," Ron pointed out. Hermione smiled, and turned a slight shade of pink.  
  
"Come on, Ron," she said, leading him away, "I think they need to talk,"  
  
"Thank you," Ginyn wispered, as Harry turned around. he smiled softly at her.  
  
"Your welcome. Come on- let's dance,"  
  
"Right," she smiled. Ginny grabbed Harry's hand, and lead him out to the dance floor. The music was faster this time, so the two began to dance again. An hour of so had passed, before finally Professor Evelyn walked out into the middle of the room, and stopped the music.  
  
"Last song!" Professor Evelyn's voice echoed, "Than off to bed!" a few students moaned. The tempo turned to slow again, and so Harry and Ginny shared there last dance of the night.   
  
-  
  
"I'm soo tired," Ron moaned, as they walked into the common room.  
  
"Wasn't that _wonderful_!" Hermione chreed from behind him.  
  
"I guess. If you ignore the fact my feet hurt like a-"  
  
"Ron,"  
  
"Sorry,"   
  
"So," Ginny smiled, "That was an interesting night,"  
  
"You could say that again," Harry smiled, kissing her on the forhead. Ron blinked a couple of times, and just stood there, as he watched his best friend walk his little sister over to the couch, and the two of them cuddle.  
  
"Hermione.." he wispered.  
  
"It's alright Ron," she asured him, "They've been going out for about ten days,"  
  
"But-"  
  
"He'll take care of her Ron. I think he really loves her,"  
  
"If he hurts her..."  
  
"I think he'll kill himself before he does that,"  
  
"Or really?"  
  
"You know Erika, that 6th year?"  
  
"You mean the hot one thats always around Ginny?" He asked. Hermione crossed her amrs, and looked at him darkly, "You're still better looking of course,"   
  
"I better be," she hissed, "Either way, she's been all over him the past few days. Harry's blown he off everytime, even tonight when she cut into him and Ginny dancing. He looked at her with hate I've only seen him use on three people,"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Malfoy, Snape, and" Hermione leaned over to his ear, and wispered, "Voldermort,"  
  
"Dont say **his** name!" Ron flinched.   
  
"Get over you're self!" she moaned.  
  
Accorss the room, Harry and Ginny sat cuddled up on the couch, "I'm sorry about her," he wispered.  
  
"Dont be," Ginny said, sweetly, "It's her who is the problem. Not you,"  
  
"I'm still sorry," Ginny laughed sweetly, and rested her head on his shoulder.   
  
"Love you," she wispered.  
  
"Love you to,"   
  
"We should head to bed,"   
  
"I suppose you're right Ms. Prefect,"  
  
"Come on, I'm tired. You wore me out,"  
  
"Well, I'm tried- but I dont want to go to bed,"  
  
"Oh, why is that?"  
  
"For one, I'm comfy. Two, I dont know if I'm going to wake up. Ron obveously knows,"  
  
"If he hurts you, I'll send Fred and George after him. Trust me, they wouldn't mind,"   
  
"Alright, come on," Ginny and Harry walked up the stairs holding hands. As they reached the platform, Harry turned, "Well, I guess this is good night,"  
  
"I guess so," Harry kissed Ginny, and then pulled back.  
  
"Sweet dreams, and Happy Hallo'ween,"  
  
"Happy Hallo'ween, Harry," Harry made his way into the his Ron's, Dean's, Sesum's, and Neville's(sp) room. He walked across the room, and got changed. Suddenly, as he sat down on his bed, he heard the door close.  
  
"Hello?" Harry asked, and turned around. Ron stood there, a little shocked- Harry could tell he was debating between hurting Harry, or huggin him.  
  
"Hello," Ron answered. Harry sighed, and looked at Ron.  
  
"Are you going to punch me, and the talk- or talk then punch me?"   
  
"Do I have a reasson to hurt you?"  
  
"Um.. other then going out with your little sister, no"   
  
"So, you havn't hurt her?"  
  
"What- of course not!"   
  
"And you care about her?"  
  
"Ron, I love her,"   
  
"I see," Ron's face was strange shade of red. Ron slowly walked over, and sat down on his own bed, facing Harry, "You honestly care about her. You're not doing this because you feel sorry for her?" Harry was a little offened.  
  
"No, Ron. I honestly care about her,"   
  
"Alright," Ron's faced seemed to relax, "Okay,"   
  
"So.. are you going to hurt me now- or in my sleep?"  
  
"Look, Harry- if it had to be someone, I'm glad it's you." Ron sighed, "I just dont want someone hurting her like Dean did," Dead had broken up with Ginny the year before, because he found someone better looking, and Ron had brutally hurt him. But, after a bit of time the two had manged to get along alright again. Not like they once did, but it was a start.   
  
"Thanks.. I think,"   
  
"Just dont hurt her,"  
  
"The only thing that could come between us is my death,"  
  
"Well then, I suppose with you-know-who back, you'll have to be careful, wont you?" Ron was joking around, this was a good thing.   
  
"Yea, watch my back," Harry yawned, and relaxed. It wasn't long before he had drifted off to sleep, and drooling into his pellow.   
  
**------------------------------------------------------------------  
**  
Alright, this was a really fun chapter to write. I hope you liked it. We're getting close to the end, like I said. I'm thinking about getting chapter one of the sequal up before i leave. I dont have school anymore, just vaction. So, for the next 6 or 7 days, I wont really be doing much. Enjoy you're summer everyone.  
  
I think they're might be like... 3 or 4 chapters left.   
  
**-Night Oasis.  
**  
ps: thanks to those who reviewed!


	12. Chapter Eleven

Okay, you might all hate me for this, but I dont have much of a choice. My computer is suffering from some seriously bad issuse(dad's who dont know what they are doing, and computers- dont mix.) How ever, I will do my best to finsh. If, how ever it appers that I DROPED OFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH- its because my computer died, and I've gone on vaction. Remember- I'll be back July 30.

Also, sorry- there is prolly gonna be a lot of spelling error's.  
  
**Disclaimed: No ownage. No money. Ownage- Evelyn Dumbledore.**  
  
**Warning**: Gonna get into the scary stuff in this chapter. Please stay tuned.   
  
**Chapter 11**  
  
There he fell, again though the black veil. Going.. going... _gone_. It had been two years, but Harry still suffered horrible nightmares from it. Horrible, horrible ones. It didn't matter what anyone said- he still believed it was his fault. But, in trun Harry learned something so important from it- it could in turn save his life. He learned that low though it could have been his fault, he didn't plan it- didn't want it, and so he musn't beat himself up so much about it, no matter what. Secondly, he learned not to take anything or _anyone_ for granted- because at any given second it could be taken away from you, stole, and forever gone. Thridly, he learned not to let his anger get the best of him. Harry had been so angry with everyone about everything that year. Snapped, and blamed everyone, and yet- Hermione, Ron, and Ginny had all stayed by his side, even his new, and not so good friends Longbottom, and Luna had, for this, he was thankful. Lastly, he learned, that no matter what the cost, may it even be his own life- Harry was going to get Voldermort back. He, 'the boy who lived' was going to live up to his name, show everyone that low though they thought he was all crazy, a lier, and a fake all together, he had still fought for them, and held his head high.   
  
He, Harry James Potter, was going to make his parents proud. He was Lily and James Potter's son, and_ only_ child- but most importantly, he was not afaird anymore. Nor, could he be, he was too strong, too angry to be. So much more was on his shoulders then anyone else's.   
  
The dreams happened more offen, low though, Harry was glad that no one had ever died in any of him dreams, only showed pain. Yet, it was so much pain. Harry's eye's flew open, as the image of Mr. Weasley calling into the night echoed in his brain. His scar hurt, but it was nothing that he wasn't used to by now. How had he let things go so long? Why didn't he let them kill Peter? Dear god, why was he still beating himself up about this- it was too late to change anything, and being angry about it was not going to fix anything.   
  
Harry looked over to Ron's bed. Ron was fast alseep, his arms twitching, "No.. not spiders.. please.. not spiders- I dont want to.. no.. please, dont make me take care of the spiders Hagrid.. please," Harry tryed to cover up his laughing, as he thought of Ron taken care of spiders for Hagrid- and considering it was Hagrid, these we're most likely not your average spidere. Once before Hagrid had had a pet spider as Harry had learned in his second year, a huge spider which wanted to eat him.   
  
"Harry?" a wisper came from the doors. Harry sat up to see Hermione standing there, eyes wide.  
  
"Yea?" he asked.   
  
"It's Ginny.. I think she's sick,"  
  
"Sick?" Harry asked. He was quickly reminded of her eating disorders, "Was she puking?"  
  
"No, she was trying to stop herself from- wait, why?"  
  
"Unimportant," Harry said, quickly, pulling himself out of bed, "Lead the way," and so Hermione did. All the way down into the common room, where one of Ginny's friends where comforting her.  
  
"Amanda," she wispered, "I got her boy friend, it's okay," Harry ran over, and kneeled infront of Ginny on the floor.  
  
"I dont wanna do it," she wispered, "Please dont let me do it," Harry stood up, and then sat back down next to Ginny on the couch, rapping his arms around her.  
  
"You dont have to do it, Gin. You're perfect,"  
  
"Yes I do," she moaned back to him, tears rolling down her face, "Look at me. I'm fat.." Harry looked at her bony body, full of worry.  
  
"Ginny, you're not fat. In fact, you're under weight," she looked up at him strangely. Harry placed one hand on her back, and rubbed her, "I can feel your ribs,"  
  
"So."  
  
"I shouldn't be able to feel you're ribs," Harry's green eyes looked over her face, "Have you contacted your mum?"  
  
"Not yet,"  
  
"Ginny, you have to tell your mum. Send her an owl first thing in the morning," Ginny looked up at him, scard.   
  
"But-"  
  
"No but's," he answered, shortly, "Come on, let's go back to bed. You need rest. You're body doesn't have enough in it to really support you, Ginny,"  
  
"I'm scard if I go back up here, no one's gonna be down here to stop me,"   
  
"Hermione, you take Ginny back to bed. I'm going to go upstairs, and grab some stuff from my bed."  
  
"Why?" she asked, blankly. Ginny's friend, as Harry noticed, had already gone back up stairs.  
  
"Because I'm going to sleep down here,"  
  
"But, Harry-" Hermione began to plead.  
  
"Please?" he asked, sweetly. Hermione didn't look to happy but, nodded slowly anyways, "Do you want to go up now, or later?"   
  
"I think I'm gonna stick down here for awhile. Hemrione you can go back up stairs if you like."   
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yea, I'm sure," Hermione smiled, and began to walk towards the stairs, "Oh, and Hemione?" she turned around and looked back at Ginny.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thanks. For everything," Hermione beamed, and nodded.   
  
"Anytime," with that, she returned to the girls dorms.   
  
---  
  
"Harry- HARRY!" Harry opened his eyes to see Hermione leaning over him. A few people where looking his way. Harry blinked a few times, then looked blankly around the room.  
  
"Wha?"   
  
"Harry- look," Harry looked around the room again, confused. Then suddenly- it dawned on him, someone was curled up next to him. Harry looked down and saw Ginny there, smileing in her sleep. Attempting to hide his laughter from the glareing Hermione, Harry began to wake Ginny softly.  
  
"Gin- Ginny," no answer. She merly re-postioned herself, Harry leaned close to her ear, "Hunny, wake up," Ginny's blue eye's slowly opened, to show a rather dazed expression. She looked at Harry, and then to Hermione.  
  
"What the hell.." she muttered, sitting up, "We must have fallen asleep on the couch,"   
  
"Ya think?" Hermione snapped, "Ron's going to be up any minute. Go get dressed! Both of you!" Hermione's arm was out streeched, her long finger pointing to the stairs, "Now,"  
  
"Uh.. yes ma'am," Ginny and Harry got off the couch, and slowly made there way over to the stairs, and up to the top.   
  
"What are you two doing in your pj's?" Ron's voice asked, as they reached the top of the stairs.  
  
"Long story," Harry asnwered, and turned to go to his room. The rather tired looking Ron shurgged, and contiuned on his way down the stairs, as both Harry and Ginny went into there dorms.   
  
The day had been long, and relaxing considering they had no classes to go to. Almost everyone slept in, which was quite nice, meaning not a lot of people noticed, and Hermione warned them- they told anyone, she would hex there head off. No one even made a peep about it. By the end of the day, Harry and Ginny had carefully explained what happened, meaning they had to explain Ginny's medical situation. Ron wasn't upset when he came to relize that Harry was only taking care of Ginny, nothing more- Harry just wished Ron had noticed that before he punched him in the face.   
  
"What happened, Potter?" the school nurse, Madam Pomfrey asked, examining the eye. Ginny sat on the bed next to his, overly worried. Hermione now new about the sistuation too and insisted Harry take Ginny to the hospatail wing.   
  
"I got punched in the face," he answered blankly.  
  
"I gathered that much," she said blankly, crushing something in a small bowl, "But who and why?"  
  
"Because someone over reacted to the sistuation," Ginny answered. She looked back and forth between the two.  
  
"I'm not going to get a stright answer, am I?" she asked, crossing her arms. Harry and Ginny looked at each other, but kept there mouths shut- the last thing they wanted was to get Ron in trouble for something that Harry knew damn well he would have done is he heard that Ron had fallen alseep on the couch with his little sister.. if he had a little sister, "Lay down." she ordered. Harry did as he was told, and the cold cream was palced on his marks, "There. No, Ms. Weasley, what can I do for you?"  
  
"Well.. I was told to come because-"  
  
"Maybe it would be better if I explained," a swift voice came from the door. Professor Evelyn stood there, in white robes.   
  
"Professor?" Ginny asked, dumb struck, "Did Hermione-"  
  
"No, I already knew. How ever, Poppy this would be better discussed in your office," Poppy looked at Harry, and then to Evelyn.  
  
"Alright, fallow me," It was 20 long minutes before the two resrufaced from the office in the end of the ward. Evelyn nodde, and Madam Pomfrey began gathering potions off the wall. Harry's vision was blured from having his glasses removed, and only one eye to use, but it was pretty obveous to tell that Pomfrey was extremly worried about Ginny, "Potter, you're free to go," she said, haslty, rubbing away the cream. Harry blinked, and put on his glasses.   
  
"Poppy, he already knows," Evelyn wispered.   
  
"Please dont make him go," Ginny pleaded.   
  
"But, Ginny dear,"  
  
"No, he's the only reason I really came. He's been really good about it, and he's really worried. Please dont make him go..." Pomfrey was not impressed, but decied to let Harry stay anyways.   
  
It was over one long hour before Ginny and Harry where sent off. Ginny had been forced to drink several, very grose and horrible looking potions. By the time they left, Ginny was almost in tears. How ever, she did have some meat on her bone, and seemed much for capable of walking down a hall and not passing out for lack of food, which was a great releaf to Harry who was afraid she was he was going to loose her half the time.   
  
The most painful part for Ginny was sending the owl home. Pomfrey said that she had send one as well, for school reasons. Ginny was in tears and she scribbled down the letter, and tied it to Hedwig's leg (Harry told Ginny to use her because she was much faster then the school owls, and much more reliable) "What's she gonna say?" Ginny wispered, into Harry's arms, as the watched the owl fly off.  
  
"That she loves you," Harry asnwered, "Other then that I dont know..."  
  
"I hope she doesn't tell me to come home," Ginny wispered. Harry feared this for a moment- and then relized that Mrs. Weasley wouldn't do that. Ginny would be in more danger if she was sent home, then if she was here under Dumbledore's pertection. Harry just held Ginny tightly, not really wanting to discuss Voldermort at this time, considering if wouldn't really do much good for Ginny right now.  
  
"Come on, let's get back to the common room," Harry wispered.   
  
"Yea, good idea," Ginny answered, nodded. Harry went to remove his protecting arm, but Ginny stopped him, "Please dont let go... all that potion in me, I'm feeling kinda werid..." Harry smiled at her and nodded.  
  
"I wont let go,"  
  
"'I wont let go... kissy kissy,'" a cold dark voice mocked from behind. Harry really didn't need this right now. The last thing he needed was a row with Malfoy, who in all honesty would mock Ginny, and make her feel wrose about himself. Harry thought about hexing him, but decied that may not be a good idea, considering teachers where bound to be around in the area somewhere.   
  
"Hello, Potter," Malfoy said, as he and Ginny turned around. Ginny gripeed tightly to Harry, shaking. Harry saw the fear in her eyes, as though Malfoy was Voldermort himself, ready to kill- wand at the ready.   
  
"Good bye, Malfoy," Harry said blankly, trying to slip by. Malfoy stepped infront of him, not allowing him to pass, "What do you want?"   
  
"Oh, nothing much," Malfoy teased, "What's a matter with that?" he asked, pointing to Ginny, who now had her eyes closed, tears slowly starting to run down her face.   
  
"She has a name," Harry hissed.   
  
"Not in my books she doesn't," Harry noticed Malfoy playing with something in his pocket- his wand.Suddenly it stopped moving, but Malfoy didn't pull his wand out. Harry slolwy pulled Ginny behind him to protect her.  
  
"Not right now, Malfoy," Harry ordered, "I do not need this right now,"  
  
"What do you need, Potter? A tissuse? Is little Harry Potter gonna cry?" Malfoy teased. Anger was riseing up inside of him. Harry had to restrain himself. Malfoy pulled out his wand, and pointed it at Harry.  
  
"What is going on here?" a stren voice asked from behind. Malfoy looked down to see Professor Evelyn standing there. She looked at Malfoy, wand pointed at Harry's chest, and Harry, who hadn't pulled out a wand, and was protecting Ginny.  
  
"Nothing, Professor," Malfoy lied, sutffing his wand into his robes.  
  
"Potter, take Ginny to bed. Malfoy, you come with me," as the two disappered down the stairs, Harry lowered his arms, but didn't move.  
  
"Harry?" Ginny asked, nervously.   
  
"That's strange,"  
  
"What is?"  
  
"When Professor Evelyn came into the hospatail wing, she was wearing white robes. When she came up here, she was wearing blue robes. And her hair was different,"  
  
"I think you're over analyzing things a little Harry," Ginny smiled, and stood back next to Harry, as he wraped his arms around her.   
  
"Yea, maybe,"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Okay, end of chapter- with **lots of forshadowing**. So yes, short sorry, I know. But I want to get this up and done **ASAP** with my computer soon to be re-formatted.  
  
**-Night Oasis**


	13. Chapter 12

Hello all. Thanks for all the reviews!!!  
  
Okay, dont really have much to say... so yea.   
  
Enjoy Chapter 12  
  
**Disclaimer: ownage Evelyn Dumbledore, nothing else... and no money.**  
  
**Chapter 12**  
  
A blank feeling was resting inside Harry, as he watched Ginny eat her breakfast. Her face didn't look to happy to be forcing food down her own throat, but she contiuned away. It wasn't until Ron stabed him in the side, and pointed to his un-touched breakfast that Harry noticed that he hadn't eaten anything, either. As Harry slowly began eating, the owls began to flying in, sending excitement though out the great hall. Headwig landed infron of Ginny, leg out streeched. Ginny ocwardly leaned forward, with a very good feeling the letter was from her mother, and took it off Headwig.  
  
"Want some bacon, girl?" Harry asked, holding out a chunk. Headwig hooted and took the bacon. Nipeing his finger, she took off again.   
  
"From mum," Ginny wispered, looking at it nervously.   
  
"Gonna open it here, or in the common room?"  
  
"I'm gonna wait," Ginny answered, stuffing it into her bag.   
  
"Oh dear god," Hermione moaned, looking at her watch, "Professor Evelyn asked us to be in class eairly today!"   
  
"And?" Ron asked, blankly.  
  
"We should get going- come on you two, let's move!"  
  
"Alright, alright," Harry moaned, dropping his fork, "Bye hun," Harry said to Ginny, leaning across the table, and kissing her on the check. Ginny blushed a little, but smield anyways.  
  
"Bye Harry,"   
  
"Come on," Hermione wined, leading Harry and Ron out of the room.   
  
"Why do we have to be there early?" Ron asked.  
  
"I dont know,"   
  
"Well, you're a big help Hermione," Harry yawned. As they walked into the class room- Harry stopped at looked at the teacher. She was wearing the blue outfit from the day before. Shaking it off, Harry made his way to his desk.   
  
"Good morning," she greeted from her desk, "Did you see anyone else?"  
  
"A few people," Hermione answered, "They're on there way,"   
  
"Good," she answered bluntly, "Put you're books away," the students coming in seemed excited. DADA first thing in the morning was always the most exciteing class. Once everyone was sitting down, and quite, Professor Evelyn stood up and beamed at the class, "I suppose you want to know why I asked you all the come in early?"  
  
"Well, that would be nice to know," Draco shot.   
  
"Well, as you know, this class, and the 6th year class just finshed medevil DADA," wispers filled in around the class, "So, I asked the headmaster what he thought about me forming a little club pre-say. Where we use the medevil ways to dueling. No, not power staff- much to dangerous and hard to control. He pointed out it wouldn't be fair because the younger years wouldn't have as much partice, so then is dawned on me. What about something without spells? No nessarcly no magic- sometimes I know we have little 'bubbles' of magic that tend to pop- with or without a wand," her eyes settled on Harry, as he was reminded of the summer before his first year, "Yes, I thought. Something like- medevil swords play," the class broke into excited conversation. They where going to be able to play with swords, "Dumbeldore agreed. But, the final vote is up to you. All for?" all the class put up there hands, "Okay, well, motion carried."  
  
"How will this word?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Simple. The school will provide a sword for those who dont have one, or cant get there hands on one," she looked back at Harry. Harry knew which one he wanted- the sword of Godric Gryffindor he had pulled out of the sorting hat in his second year. "We will hold training classes, and then, we can hold compitions,"   
  
"Can we use any sword?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Well, not any sword. I must approve of it," Malfoy frowned. Harry had a good feeling Malfoy would have used one that gave him a large advantage, like a few hexs on who ever hit the blade, "Alright, well. It's time for the lesson to begin, so everyone take out your text books, and turn to page 132- the black Apperation Charm." Harry flipped his book open, and look into the corner, there was a picture of a woman half there, but all around her was a black mist, "Used normally to stay quite when Apperater, Minstry members use the charm quite offent (like Auror's) in order to stay quite, and un noticed. An extremly powerful charm, some of the best wizards cant even use it. It, like Apperation requires a test to make sure you know what you're doing. But, it, unlike Apperation, can be used in side Hogwarts," she added, looking up from the text, "But those who do it without a lisences, will.. well, to put it nicely- they dont re-apear. Ever." a few worried faces flooded the room, "People who have been arested, and are still in Asbakban have the right taken away from them,"   
  
"Can you do it?" Sesum asked from the back.  
  
"Unimportant," Professor Evelyn answered. As she kept talking, Harry noticed something forming behind her. It was a dark smoke. The greyish smoke became a dark black, and Harry noticed a body forming on the desk, sitting down, "However, the charm also takes much more time to per-form. And most witches and wizards havn't even heard of it, due to the fact that it's discovery is rather new," Professor Evelyn didn't seem to notice all her students watching the body form behind her. It was witch in long white robes, that had red in them, much like the ones Professor Evelyn had worn the day before, but the blue area's wher now red. Harry watched her head slowly form- it couldn't be- there was no way- it was. The woman had fully appered, and had her right index finger pushed to her lips, as in the order the students to remain scilent. Her hair was up in a tight bun, and her blue eyes seemed more like Dumbledore's then the woman rableming on.   
  
"Accutally," the woman on the desk spoke up, "It takes more engry- not less," the teacher turned around and saw that the other woman was now standing, "Hello,"  
  
"You- but- how- I KILLED YOU!" wispers flooded the room in a hurry.  
  
"No, you killed Amara Lavender. An Auror for the minstry of magic. She took the in order to keep my apperence when I got called away mission's for the minstry," she stoped, and smiled, "You killed the wrong person," Harry watched at the white cloaked Professor Dumbledore punched the dark cloaked Professor Evelyn.   
  
"You bitch!" she hissed.   
  
"Stop wineing. Harry- go get Professor Dumbledore. I'm sure the headmaster would love the hear he was right."  
  
"I dont think so, boy," the fake Professor Evelyn pulled out her wand, and pointed it at Harry's head. Harry didn't really seem scard to have a wand pointed to his head. He took a deep breath, "Put down the wand,"  
  
"Fine," Harry answered, droping it. A dark smile formed on his face, with a mistreous glint in his eyes. The door made the nose of it closeing, and everyone looked. Hermione and Ron where both gone, "Forgot there's a whole class here?"   
  
"Shut your face" she ordered, "This is your fault!" she snapped, pointing her wand at the real Professor Evelyn.  
  
"No? Really?" she asked, scastically, "I wouldn't have guessed. Now, give yourself up, and I wont have to hurt you,"  
  
"You? Hurt me?" she laughed, a dark, cold laugh, sending chills up Harry's spin. Harry looked to the real professor Evelyn, he noticed she was clamping her wand tightly.  
  
"You leave me no choice, Stupefy!" her voice echoed, the class all took deep breaths, as they watched the fake duck to the ground, and dodge the spell.  
  
"Ya missed!" the woman proclaimed, "Expelliarmus!" Evelyn's wand flew into the air, over to the side of the room. The fake teacher pointed her wand at Evelyn's thoart, and laughed again, "Any last words?"  
  
"I have one," she smiled darkly, "Bye!" poof. the black smoke formed around her, and next thing anyone knew, she was re-appering behind the fake. She wrapped her arms around her thoart, and pushed her to the ground, "EVERYONE OUT OF THE ROOM!" she ordered. No one questioned her, but ran out of the room. That is, other then Harry he waited at the door, waiting to see if his help would be needed.   
  
"Let me go!"  
  
"I dont think that would be wise,"  
  
"Fine, have it your way- Incendio!" fire shot from her wand, onto the floor. Evelyn jumped back, letting her go. The fake wispered something, and the flame was gone. As she began to turn around, Harry watched her open her mouth again, "Avada Kedavra!" the green light shot out of the wand.  
  
"HIT THE GROUND!" Harry yelled. No one questioned him, Professor Evelyn, and all the students hit the ground so fast, the spell shoot right out the door, and ble up a piller. Professor Evelyn re-appered behind the now obveous Death Eater. No one else would use that spell. Professoe Evelyn punched her in the back on the neck. She turned around, Harry was shocked as Evelyn quickly reached up, and stole the wand right out of the Death Eater's hand.  
  
"You wanna fight me? The fight me," she snapped the wand, and dropped it on the ground.   
  
"Have it your way," the two began to fight in hand to hand combat. Harry noticed that the fake wasn't a very strong or smart fighter, how ever the real Professor Evelyn was quick, and much stronger then she appered. It was with one strong punch, that the fake fell to the ground. Evelyn put her foot on her neck.  
  
"You're going away for a very long time," the Death Eater called out in pain. Harry watched her skin bubble, and pull. Slowly but surely a rather skinny witch, with dark red hair, and bettie little black eyes, "Aww, Dianna Richmen. I remember you,"  
  
"He'll come for me! He will save me- tell them how it was me that got them this far, this close,"  
  
"You can also tell Voldermort that Evey says hi," there where many shivers, and a few high pitched squeeks at the mention of Voldermort's name.  
  
"Deadly words, Dumbledore!"  
  
"Yes, well- Tom never did like kindlyness."  
  
"Come now, play nicely," it was Dumbledore's voice. Harry jumped off to the side a little, just noticing that the headmaster was standing right there.   
  
"Class dismissed," Evely said loudly, "Out, yes, you too Mr. Potter," reluctantly, Harry turned and left. Death Eaters- in Hogwarts? How close was Voldermort? What was going on?   
  
"...I mean honestly!" Hermione moaned. Harry walked over to them.  
  
"I know!" Ron agreed, "It's bloody annoying- he's an old git he is,"  
  
"For once Ron, I have to agree with you. Snape is a git. He really, really is,"   
  
"What happened?" Harry asked, blankly.   
  
"We ran to professor Dumbledore's office. Couldn't figure out the password. So we start yelling random things, and as we're yelling, Professor Snape comes along, and takes 50 points from Gryffindor for yelling in the halls! 50!" Ron answered.  
  
"Did you explain to him what wasa going on?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yea we did," Hermione contiuned, "Didn't believe us. Said that we where making it up, so right as I open my mouth to plead with him for the pass word, Ron open's his mouth and says, 'ear wax,' and right as Snape and I turn to look at Ron, the staue jumps to life."  
  
"So, Snape thinks we where being disrepectful, and takes away 20 points. Hermione had to drag me into the stairs, and we made our way up to see Professor Dumbledore,"   
  
"So we 70 points because there was a death eater in the school, and you where trying to tell the headmaster?"  
  
"Well, no only 30," Hermione said, "Dumbledore gave us 40 points for contacting him,"  
  
"Great," Harry sighed, as the three walked down the hall, "What period are we in?"  
  
"It's still only the begining on first. And this was a double class- meaning we're free till lunch."  
  
"Great!" Ron celabrated.  
  
"Ron, you're teacher was almost killed- and you say 'great'?" Hermione asked, in an upset tone.  
  
"Mean's I'll get to finsh my homework,"   
  
"Ronald-"  
  
"Mr. Potter," Harry turned around to see both Professor Dumbledore's standing there.  
  
"Yes Professor's?"   
  
"On you two go, he'll catch up with you," Evelyn said. Ron and Hermione sighed but nodded.  
  
"Meet us in the common room Harry,"  
  
"Alright," the three of them watched Hermione and Ron walk off silently.   
  
"This is best talked about in my office I think," the headmaster said.  
  
"Good idea, Uncle," Evelyn agree.  
  
"Uncle?!"   
  
"Let's just say the minstry got a few facts- for instants I'm not 20. I'm far from being 20. I 20 over 20 years ago,"  
  
"Yes, well- we all know how reliable the minstry is," Harry muttered, both Dumbledore's smiled in amusement, "Uh- I mean.."  
  
"Temperary deaf, Harry. Didn't hear a word of that," Harry smiled. This wasn't the first time Dumbledore let something like this slip, in his fourth year Harry had called Rita Seeker a cow, and Dumbledore did the same thing.   
  
"Come now," Professor Evelyn smiled, "Matter's to attend to,"   
  
"Indeed," and so the three walked off down the hall, in scilence. Harry was nervous of know what this was all about, but had a good feeling it was about one of two things- Ginny, or Voldermort.   
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Ohh... the chapter decied to work and come up! Yea! This is a good day. lol. Anyways, still having computer problems. I leave in four days, but I think I can pull it off. Alright, so all of you **beee goooddd liittttllleee bbbbooooyyyysss aaaannnndddd gggiiiirrrrrlllllsss aaaannnndddd hhhhiiittt ttthhaaattt rrrreeevvvviiiiieeeeewwwwww bbbbbbuuuuuttttttttttttttttteeeeeeeennnnnnnn!!!!**  
  
Alright, I'm done.  
  
**-Night Oasis**. 


	14. Chapter 13

Updatation. Yea. Whhee!! OKay, so I leave on wed. it's sunday night. One more chapter after this one- unless all hell breaks loose (knowning my luck, it just might) this story is going to be finshed (yay!!) Then, upon my return- **I WILL POST IN THIS STORY TELLING YOU WHERE TO GO FOR THE THEN PART. AND THAT I'M BACK.** Okay, so yes. I remember- I return on the 30 July. Expect the info chapter being posted July 1-3.  
  
Okay, the last chapter was kinda confusing, so** I'm gonna sum it all up for you**: Harry was right about Evelyn. She was wearing two different outfits. He learned this was because they where two different people. Evelyn Dumbledore is an Auror for the Minstry of Magic, and a very important one. (Which hasn't been mentioned yet, but will be) Because of this, she is sometimes called away. It would be distracting to always have a new teacher, and not know why. So, a friend of Evelyn, Amara Lavender would fill in for Evelyn well taking the Polyjiuce(sp?) Potion, so student's wouldn't ask questions. For starters, half the staff didn't know this, so of couse voldermort's support's wouldn't know this either. When Dianna Richmen came to kill Evelyn Dumbledore, take her place, and try to gather her information, she killed the wrong person. As Evelyn would admit- out of pure luck really(not lucky for Amara). The real Evelyn heard about the fact that Amara wasn't doing her reports, or keeping low key. The headmaster amused something was up, and summoned Evelyn back to Hogwarts. A battle broke out between the two, and Evelyn came out victorious. Both Dumbledore's are now taking Harry to have a little 'chat' with him.  
  
**Note:** There is a mention where Evelyn says 'I was 20 over 20 years ago' or something along those lines. In the fourth book Hermione mentions that Dumbledore, and the other two headmasters where in the Triwizerd compition sometime in the late 1790's, making Dumbledore approxmintly 127ish. Now, amuseing Dumbledore's little brother (who is mentioned in GoF and OotP) is younger. Evelyn is dumbledore's Great Gran Niece. Making a three generation difference. Amuseing again that each generation has a 20 year difference, it would work out that Evelyn is about 50. (127-7[ish, i dont know how long would be between the two brothers, just trying to make an even number] - 20(niece)-20(gran niece) - 20 (great gran niece) Give room for magin of error, Evelyn is about the same age as Harry's Parent's would be. REMEMBER THAT.   
  
**Disclaimer: Owage Evelyn dumbeldore. No one else. No money made.**  
  
**Chapter 13  
**  
"Dont look so relaxed, Mr. Potter," Evelyn said, sarcastically. Harry tried to laugh, but it only came out as some type of nervous, high pictched giggle. Evelyn smiled in amusement, "You're not in trouble,"   
  
"OK," he answered shortly, "It's just the rest of the world that's in trouble," he mumbbled. Harry was suddenly consumed with the relisation that voldermort was really at full strength, and ready to kill. No one knew where he was, and the whole minstry was looking for him. Of course Professor Evelyn would get called away- how could he not see that? It was soo obveous. And now, a Death Eater had managed to make there way into Hogwarts- how much information had she gotten? Did all of it get to voldermort? Better yet, was she still alive and able to get it to voldermort? What about all his friends? Where they all save? Ginny! What about Ginny? Harry suddenly felt a very large urge to run off, find Ginny, and hold her tightly- not letting anyone see her, or hurt her.  
  
Harry had become so infused with his thoughts, he hadn't even noticed that his two Professor where waiting for him to step onto the stair case that would take him upwards. Shakeing his head, Harry stepped on but said nothing. He closed his eyes, as he walked. He had been up these stairs soo many times, that he didn't need to look to see where he was going. Once he reached the top, he opened his eyes, and waited by the large oak doors for his two Professor's.   
  
"Go on in, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said. Harry opened the doors and walked in. Harry stood still. The room seemed to be brighter, and yet darker all at the same time.   
  
"...see- It's like I said before, Mark. You cant just go and run you're mouth off without expecting to be wrong!" an old headmisters yelled at one of the old head masters.   
  
"Shut up, Margy," the old man said.  
  
"Oh, shut it all of you," another one moaned, "I want to hear what these three are up to"  
  
"Nothing of great importantce," Dumbledore smiled, "Just getting some facts stright on the Death Eater,"  
  
"Death Eater?" someone squeeked, "In Hogwarts?! Dumbledore, are you sure?"  
  
"Afaird I am," the smiled faded from his face.   
  
"Come along now Harry," Evelyn said, taking Harry's shoulder's, and leading him right into a chair.   
  
"What do you want to know, Professor's?" Harry asked.  
  
"I know this must be hard for you, Harry," Dumbledore looked worried, and sad, "But I'm afaird I'm going to have to ask you if the two of you discussed anything private,"   
  
"Not really," Harry shrugged, "We talked about Ginny."  
  
"Ginny?" Evelyn said, almost releaved, "Anything else?" Harry thought about this, a little bit of fear inside him. Suddenly he came to notice something- he hadn't told her anything person, or important.  
  
"No,"   
  
"Thank god. The whold Ginny thing was me," Evelyn smiled.  
  
"Good to hear," Dumbledore smiled, "What did she tell you in class?"  
  
"Something about a swords play club."  
  
"Aww yes," Dumbledore nodded, "I thought it was strange request, but alas, I knew that the real Evelyn," Dumbldore looked to Eve, "Was always quite handy with a sword, and knew what she was doing. However, it appers you did not make the request, so-"   
  
"Well," Professor Evelyn cut him off, "I suppose I could do one of two little lessions. But only to a select few. I know I wouldn't trust a sword in some people's hand." she trailed off, Harry had a good feeling she ment some of the Hufflepuff's, who seemed to have problems with defence.   
  
"If you're up to it. I support the idea,"  
  
"Wonderful." Evelyn clapped her hands together, "However, this leads us to the other pressing matter. Young Ms. Weasley- how has she been doing?" Harry thought about this deeply before answering. Half the time, he wasn't sure how she was doing.   
  
"Well, she's had a few downfalls," Harry sighed, "But she certionaly hasn't give up hope at all. Ginny's become rather detreminted... however, that could just be the fact that everytime I see her, I shoving food in her face. Recently, she hasn't put up much of a fight,"  
  
"That's good to hear," Evelyn smiled.   
  
"I think," Dumbledore stated. Harry had almost forgotten he was there, "That you have helped us all you can Harry. So, you may leave- you I leave you with this advice- keep your nose clean, and you're wand on the ready."  
  
"Yes sir. Thank you sir,"  
  
"Off you go," Harry turned, and walked back to the stiars ("He is certionaly a brave one, that boy. Most would have cracked by now" a picture said softly) Harry walked down, his body felt numb as he left the protection of the office. It was quite obveous to Harry, that things in his life where never going to be the way they where before. However, Harry's life had never really been normal, so he shurgged and make his way to lunch.   
  
-  
  
"Oh- Harry!" Ginny yelled, wrapping her arms around him, "I'm so glad you're all right!"  
  
"What? Oh yea, I'm fine," he wrapped his arms around her in return, however he was taken a little off gaurd.  
  
"Ron and Hermione told me everything, you're not hurt are you?"  
  
"Gin, I'm fine," Harry has breathlessly, "But I wont be if you dont let go. I cant breath," she blushed slightly, but let go.   
  
"Sorry," Ginny wispered.  
  
"Dont be," Harry answered, looking into her deep blue eyes, "I'm just glad you're all right,"   
  
"I am now," Ginny kissed Harry, and the two sat down to eat.  
  
"I can't belive this! This is the second bloody time!" Ron moaned.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Having a Death Eater as a Defence Teacher,"   
  
"You're right," Hermione said, blankly, "I dont think it's really set in yet," the great hall was overly silent. Most the Gryffindor's in Harry's year who hadn't made it into Harry advanced class, and even though's who did, began to crowd around the trio, all of them telling different story's of what happened, and asking werid questions. Harry's mind began to drift, as the regular prickling in his head turned into a strong pain that just kept increasing. His vision began to blue, soon fallowed by his hearing giving. Then his whole body became limp, as he fell onto the cold hard ground.   
  
There was suddenly unexplained hate all over his body, and darkness. It wouldn't go away. Nothing wanted to leave him alone. Harry tried to scream, but nothing came out. He wanted to run, but couldn't move. He suddenly felt scard, and in great pain.  
  
"Harry!" a familer voice screamed. Harry tried to open his eyes, but they wouldn't. His head was punding, and his hearing was blured. Then, there was powerful pain in his back. He began to remeber- he had passed out. On the floor, on his back more importantly, "Oh please, Harry- wake up!"  
  
"Gin..." he moaned, and slowly opened his eyes. He was leaning over him, along with about 20 other people, all looking extremly worried.   
  
"OUT OF MY WAY!" Professor McGonagall's voice rang. Student's moved out of her way, without a fuss, "Potter- can you hear me?"  
  
"Yea," he moaned.  
  
"Are you hurt?" he shot her a dark look, and fought back saying 'what do you think? I just KOed on cement!' but bit his tounge.  
  
"Fine," he lied.  
  
"Weasley, Ganger, and- well, Weasley, get him to the hopatail wing,"  
  
"Professor, really I'm-"  
  
"Not aruge Potter. Just go,"   
  
"Yea, Professor," he said, admitting defeat. Ron helped him to his feet. Hermione's hand shot up to her mouth, "What?" Harry asked blankly.  
  
"Blimy.." Ron said, looking at his face.  
  
"Harry- you're scar- it's dark red!" Ginny cried.   
  
"Now!" Professor McGonagall yelled. There was no dealy, the four made there way out of the room.   
  
-  
  
Harry was forced to spend the rest of the day in the hospatail wing, only being let go when Ginny came to get him for dinner, "How you feeling, hun?" she asked him, swipping the hair on his face out of the way, so she could see his scar.   
  
"Better," he answered bluntly, "What rumor's have spred?" Harry asked, fully aware of how fast something like this would spread.  
  
"None," Ginny asked,in a tone that told Harry she wasn't lying, "Only the truth has been flaoting around. Everyone's all 'I hope it's not this...' but nothing more then that,"  
  
"Werid..." he retored, blankly, "Alright- let's go,"   
  
-  
  
"How you feeling mate?" Ron asked, as Harry sat down.  
  
"Fine," Harry lied.  
  
"You're scar seems to have- claimed down," Hermione pointed out.  
  
"Yea, all back to normal,"  
  
"With you Harry, there is no 'normal'" Ginny pointed out. Harry let out a short snort- too true, too true.   
  
"Has Dumbledore asked you anything yet?" Hermione asked, nervously.  
  
"No," Harry answered, a little shocked, "Nothing. At all."   
  
"Werid.." Ron said, "Maybe he's been busy,"  
  
"I dont think there is a moment with he's not busy," Harry retored, "Not really worried about it thought, there is nothing to tell him. I didn't see anything. It was just dark and stuff.. with a lot of dark hateful emotions."  
  
"Lovely," Ginny said, srcastly, "Wonderfuly way to live,"  
  
"No shit," Harry grunted.   
  
"So, Evelyn says she's gonna do a few runs for the swords thing. But I think it's just going to becme a class project or something."  
  
"We'll, that's good," Hermione said, blodly, "Imagine, 1st years playing with swords!"  
  
"Careful what you say, Hermione," Ginny winked.  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Second year," Ginny wispered, pointing at Harry.  
  
"They dont know," Harry said, in a low tone, "They dont need to,"  
  
"Harry- you killed the serpant when there was no hope left, you-"  
  
"Ginny," Harry warned, "Now is not the time," she sighed, and nodded.   
  
"Harry- come on," he shock his head.  
  
"However, that does remind me that I need to talk to the headmaster..." Harry trailed off.   
  
"About?" Ron asked.  
  
"You'll see,"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Okay, really really short- I know! I'm sorry! However, in the next chapter this is basically what's gonna happen:  
  
-swords group  
-1st match  
-drama drama dramaaaaa!!!  
-visions...  
-truth!  
-supprise

please review!!

-Night Oasis (let's try and make 50 ;) )


	15. Chapter 14

So, like I said, look out for these things in the next chapter.   
  
-swords group  
-1st match  
-drama drama dramaaaaa!!!  
-visions...  
-truth!  
-supprise  
  
**Disclaimer: U know the drill**  
  
**Chapter 14**  
  
Harry walked off towards Dumbeldore's office, only to remember- that he had forgotten what the headmaster's password was, "Damnit," he muttered to himself, looking up into the eyes of the statue, "Um.. butter rum?" he suggested, blankly.   
  
"Nope," a voice came from behind him. Harry turned around to see Professor Dumbeldore standing there, a rather amused expression on his face, "Low though a good guess,"  
  
"Pr-professor!" Harry said, taken aback slightly. Dumbledore's lightining blue eyes shone with amusement.  
  
"Anything I can help you with, Harry?"  
  
"Well, it's just that Professor Evelyn wanted to do the sword's club thing, and she said if we could get a sword, then all she would have to do it approve it, and well I was wondering, if I could, I dont know, maybe-"  
  
"Use the sword of Gryffindor?"   
  
"Uh- yes sir,"  
  
"I dont any reason why not. After all, you have used it before,"  
  
"Yes sir,"  
  
"And you feel confident useing it,"  
  
"Yes sir,"  
  
"And you promise to bring it back without blood on it thing time," Harry blinked a few times as he remember the last time he had brought it back it had been covered in blood from Baskalisk(sp!)  
  
"Uh- yes sir..."  
  
"Excellent. Come by later to pick it up,"  
  
"Yes sir," Dumbledore walked right back Harry, and depared into his office, leaving Harry standing there, "How does he always know?" he asked himself under his breath. Harry began to walk down the hall in scilence. His scar tingled slightly, yet, more then usual. He blinked a few times, as Harry began to notice his vision was failing him. The walls, and the floor seemed to slant, as the pain in his forhead over came him body. Harry fought to keep himself steady, but found he was soon holding onto a wall for support.   
  
The feeling of a large wind ripping past him, caused Harry to fall to the ground. Everything seemed to go dark, as the last thing he heard was a high pitched laughter, so cold and dark it sent shivers down his spin.  
  
He was running. But from what? Harry turned around to see Darco Malfoy chaseing him, wearing a long cape of a Death Eater, but not the white mask.  
  
"Running away home, Potty?" he joked.  
  
"Gotta... get... to... Ginny," Harry thought to himself, as he contiuned to run. The laughed rose up inside him again, fallowed by abrut, unclear visions. Mrs. Weasley. Evelyn. Smoke.. lots of Smoke. Dumbledore... Sirurs... his mum.. his dad... Hermione and Ron together.  
  
A large pain ached though his body.  
  
"HARRY!" someone yelled.  
  
"What happened?" another called.  
  
"I dont know, I just found him here,"  
  
"What should we do?"  
  
"Duh- get help!"  
  
"But how!"  
  
"I dont know!"  
  
"Uh..." Harry moaned, trying to sit up.  
  
"Get out of my way, out- out of the way!"  
  
"Professor, I-"  
  
"Didn't do it, I know," it was Evelyn, "All of you, back to your dorms. Now, yes that means you to Ginny,"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Ginny-"  
  
"I said no, Professor,"   
  
"Ginny Weasley, I-Potter, lay back down!"  
  
"Yes Professor," he muttered, and layed back down. The hall cleared and all that was left was Ginny standing with crosses arms.  
  
"Oh, alright." Professor Evelyn produced a strecher and lifted Harry onto it with magic, "Come along," she added to Ginny. Harry when to blink, but found his eyes didn't open again.  
  
"No, no Poppy. I think he had a vision of some sorts,"  
  
"A vision, come now Evelyn."  
  
"No, seriously. They can be known to have these types of effects when people dont know what they are doing, dont have the right training, and aren't expecting it."  
  
"So you're telling me you think the boy is fine,"  
  
"I think we should give him some Chocolate, and he will be fine,"  
  
"Fine,"  
  
"Thank you Poppy,"   
  
"Hey Harry," Ginny said in a sweet voice from beside Harry's bed, "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Like I just hit the floor," Ginny smiled softly.   
  
"Ah- good Potter you're up,"  
  
"And I'm allowed to leave right?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"I seriously think, Potter should-"  
  
"I said yes Poppy," Professr Evelyn snapped, "If you feeling you're able to go, let's go," Harry sat up, and stood up.   
  
"You two go back to you're tower."  
  
"Yes Professor," Harry and Ginny said together.  
  
"And Weasely,"  
  
"Yes Professor?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Keep an eye on him,"  
  
"Yes ma'am," and so Harry and Ginny made the way back to the north tower.   
  
-  
  
"You passed out?" Ron asked, darkly.  
  
"But I'm fine,"  
  
"But you passed out,"  
  
"And he said he's fine, Ron," Hermione spat, "So lay off it."  
  
"I suppose you're right,"  
  
"Did you talk to Dumbledore?"  
  
"Yes." Harry answered.  
  
"And you're still not going to tell us what it's all about,"  
  
"Of course not, that would ruin the fun!"  
  
"Harry James-"  
  
"POTTER!" Semus yelled from accross the room.  
  
"Yea?" Harry asked.   
  
"You might wanna see this..." Harry walked over and looked at the notice on the wall. Harry's heart sank as he looked at the information  
  
_ALL SPORTS, CLUBS, AND GATHERS ARE HERE- BY DISBANNED  
BY ORDER OF HOGWARTS STAFF AND THE MINSTRY OF MAGIC  
DUE TO DANGEROUS SISTUATIONS  
ALSO NOTE THAT NO STUDENTS ARE TO BE OUT AFTER DARK  
AND QUESTIONS, COMMENTS, OR ARGUEMENTS PLEASE CONTACT YOUR HEAD OF HOUSE._  
  
-Albus Dumbeldroe, Headmaster.  
  
"This has something to do with my vision," Harry wispered.  
  
"Vision?" Ron and Hermione asked together.  
  
"When I passed out, I had a vision. Or, I think I did. Prfessor Evelyn thinks I might have... it's hard to say,"  
  
"She sounds like an old Fraud," Hermione snapped, "Just like-"  
  
"Hermione," Ron moaned.  
  
"You haven't seen what she can do," Ginny wispered.  
  
"What do you mean 'what she can do'?" Harry asked. Ginny looked at all of them nervously, and then sort of stared out into space.  
  
"She can penatrate dreams. Force a vision to come. Control other people's visions... read minds, it's crazy"  
  
"And how do you know this?"  
  
"It's hard to explain," Ginny wispered

**A/N. THATS IT. I CANT WRITE ANYMORE. I'M NOT SURE I WANT TO.. ITS A GOOD CLIFFY. LOL. DONT WORRY, 1ST CHAPTER NEW STORY EVERYTHING WILL BE ALL FIXED UP. I MIGHT ADD MORE WHEN I GET BACK. THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, AND I'M SORRY I DIDN'T GET IT ALL DONE. I ALMOST DID- ALMOST! BUT, THIS ISN'T A BAD ENDING... -COUGH- PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. NEXT PART

Alright, like I promised, I'm adding an extra chapter to let to know about the new story.

PART TWO LINK HERE: 

I dont know if it will open right away, because I only just uploaded it, and it could take 24 hours in order to show blah blah blah

However, here is a sneak peak!!

**Chapter One**

"What do you mean _'hard to explain'_?" Ron asked, darkly.  
  
"Just as it sounds." she snapped back at her brother.  
  
"Gin, what happened?" Harry asked, nervously.  
  
"It started awhile a go," she sighed, "I saw her in a dream- I mean, before I even knew her. When I was alone- I'd always find her near by. In class, she'd pick me for answers, but only one's I knew-"

-end preview-

Okay, I have a very important question to ask u guys (review on this story for answers) "Do you like anyone should be killed in the story that's a main novel charater, if so- who?"

let me know!


End file.
